


Healing of a grey heart.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Creek finds Branch unwell and takes care of things and the two trolls discover a lot about each other they had never known before.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m back again! The usual warnings fluff, some angst and two males in love well eventually…I don’t own these characters I just borrowed them for a little bit. I have dyslexia so place be nice about the spelling and the grammar I do my best.

Healing of a grey heart.

Chapter one:

It was early in the morning and Creek was walking back from one of his favourite meditation spots in the forest when he noticed something laying on the grass ahead of him, it took the guru a moment to realise that it was Branch, he was a very pale grey and he was panting for breath. As Creek’s brain prosed these facts he felt a stab of fear and concern go through him towards the other troll, he dashed over to the side of the other troll. Once there the purple troll got down on his knees in the grass by the side of the survivalist, he gently lay a hand onto the brow of Branch, he was hot and sweating. The survivalist looked up at him with wide awe filled eyes, he coughed for a few moments and then said in a small croaky voice. “Creek…”

“Branch, your sick…” As he spoke the spiritual troll carefully lifted Branch up from the grass into his arms and then said to the other troll in a firm but kind voice. “I’m taking you back to my pod, you need taking care of right now.”

Branch surprised Creek when he didn’t argue with this, but instead lay his head against his chest and said gratefully to him. “Thank you Creek.”

The survivalist’s easy acceptance of his offer to help him made the guru even more concerned for the other troll than he had been a few moments before, as the purple troll was well aware of how reluctant usually was to except help of any kind but especially from him. Creek walked quickly and determinedly back to the troll village, when the guru reached the village, he made straight for his pod, as it was very early the purple troll didn’t meet many other trolls, but those who he did see took one look at his determined face and the pale troll he was carrying and asked Creek no questions. When the spiritual troll reached his home he used his foot to open the door, the guru carried Branch over to his sofa, as Creek gently lay him down he realised that the survivalist had shown him the ultimate trust by falling asleep in his arms a fact which awed and humbled him. The guru quickly closed the door to his home, with this done Creek then started to think about what he needed to do in order to take care of the ill Branch and the spiritual troll soon had a plan of what he needed to do.

The purple troll quietly went to his bedroom, he pulled the sheets of the bed down, then the guru returned to the living room in order to bring the survivalist to his bedroom. Creek came to a halt the sight before him took his breath away, Branch lay peacefully sleeping on his sofa with a rare small smile curving up his lips, the sunlight coming through his windows caressed the pale grey skin of the other troll, in this moment the survivalist reminded the spiritual troll of sleeping beauty and Creek felt something inside him shifting as warmth trickled through his body. The guru came over to the sofa, he looked down on Branch and for the first time in his life Creek found himself held utterly spellbound by another troll. After spending a few moments just watching the survivalist sleep, Creek with the upmost care the purple troll lifted the survivalist up into his arms, he then carried the other male troll into his bedroom, Creek carefully lay Branch into his bed, before he covered the grey troll with the bedsheets.

After he had made sure the other troll was comfortable in his bed the guru then brought into the room a couple of boxes of tissues, some medicines he thought Branch might need, two glasses and a jug of water all of which he placed on the bedside table ready for his unexpected guest. Once Creek had done this he then made himself up a bed on the floor beside his bed so that he could be close to Branch, he did this so that if the grey troll needed him at any time in the night he would be close by and ready to help the other male troll with whatever he needed. The spiritual troll also brought a chair into the room, he put this by the bedside so that he could keep a close eye on the other troll until it was time for him to sleep as well. When the guru had finished making sure he was as ready as he could be to help Branch in any way he could, Creek found his gaze being drawn back to the face of the grey troll, looking at him looking sleeping peacefully made him feel at peace and at the same time full of a longing which the guru didn’t understand. Before he could stop himself from doing so the spiritual troll reached out and very gently stroked the cheek of Branch. The purple troll had never been so drawn to another troll as he was drawn to the survivalist in this moment and Creek found himself wondering what was happening to him.

The purple troll shook himself to dislodge these strange feelings, but they wouldn’t go away, he also discovered that couldn’t move his eyes from the tranquil sleeping face of the grey troll. In the end Creek gave up trying to look away from Branch, instead he just sat on the edge of the bed with his hand on the survivalist’s cheek watching him sleep. The guru found himself actually looking forwards to taking care of Branch and of winning more of the grey troll’s trust. For Creek wanting to gain the trust of the survivalist was yet another new feeling to add to all of the others he had been experiencing around the currently helpless Branch. The guru took his hand from the cheek of the ill troll, he hated losing the contact with the survivalist a reaction which left Creek wondering all over again what was happening to him.

Sometime later Branch’s eyes fluttered open, for the first time the guru noticed they were the most brilliant shade of teal he had ever seen, they spoke of light and colour being hidden under the grey colouring of his skin and made the guru wonder what colours Branch actually was under his current grey one. The grey troll’s eyes very quickly darted around the room, Creek could tell from this action that he was frightened to find himself in a place he didn’t recognise. Wanting to reassure the survivalist the guru quickly took hold of one of Branch’s hands he gave it a squeeze and said in a soft comforting voice. “It’s alright Branch, your safe, relax…I’m not going to hurt you I promise.”

“Creek…” The grey troll said feeling concerned and worried to find this troll taking care of him, then he started coughing again, as he did this the guru helped him to sit up, putting pillows behind him and when the coughing eased the purple troll poured out some medicine for him and then helped Branch to drink it. “Thank you…Why? Why are you taking care of me?” The grey troll asked his voice slightly croaky, but the note of worry to his voice was still unmistakable.

The purple troll answered this from the other troll question truthfully. “Because I could see you needed some troll to care for you at this time and I wanted to be that troll Branch. Please trust me just this once, I know it’s a lot to ask with our past, but even I draw the line at harming a troll when they are as sick as you are right now.”

Branch thought about the earnest words of the spiritual troll for a few moments and then gave him a nod of acceptance. “Then I will thank you for taking care of me Creek. I will admit that it has been a long time since I have had any troll to look after me and you are right, at this time I do need some troll to take care of me.”

“You are welcome. Try to rest now Branch.” The purple troll told him gently, helping him to lay back down in his bed.

The survivalist looked up at Creek, he surprised the guru by giving him a small smile, then his eyes fluttered closed and the grey troll fell back to sleep. The guru continued to hold the hand he had taken earlier, Creek reached out with his other hand, he stroked over the cheek of the grey troll loving how his face had softened in sleep, the purple troll lifted his hand, he gently stoked his hand over the raven black hair of the other male troll this was an act which was intimate for two trolls who were not that close. The guru had to admit he had not expected the black hair of the other troll which always looked so unkempt to be as soft and silky as he found it to be. After stroking Branch’s hair for some time Creek slowly as well as very reluctantly took his hand away from Branch’s hair and then he let go of the other troll’s hand. The guru left the bedroom to send a message to the snack pack in order to tell them why Branch was with him, because Creek knew they would have heard from the other trolls that the grey troll was with by now him and would wonder what was going on. Once the guru had sent the message with his dragonfly Lotus to Poppy so she could tell the other members of the snack pack what was happening. As it was now lunch time Creek went into the kitchen of the pod in order cook himself and his unexpected guest something to eat.

It wasn’t long before Lotus came back with a reply from the troll princess, she was glad to hear that Creek was taking care of Branch, Poppy assured him she would tell the others what was going on, the pink troll princess assured the other troll that if he needed help at any time all he had to do was ask her and she would help him. Poppy also said in her note that she would make sure that the rest of the tribe left them along so that Branch could heal in peace. The spiritual troll was very happy with this response from Poppy, the guru turned his attention back to the nourishing broth he was making for Branch and the meal he was making for himself. Once the guru had finished cooking, he put his head around the bedroom door to check on the grey troll and found he was still asleep. Creek walked quietly away from the bedroom, he quietly put the broth into a bowl so he could reheat it when Branch woke up. When this was done the spiritual troll ate his own meal, Creek then pulled a book of troll poetry from his bookcase then the guru went back into his bedroom and sat down on the chair by the bedside.

The purple troll tried hard to read his book, but he found that his eyes kept straying to sleeping face of the survivalist, after Creek found himself reading the same page for the third time the guru placed the book onto the bedside table with a sigh and turned all of his attention back to Branch. As the guru studied the face of the grey troll, Creek found himself thinking how handsome the other troll was and wishing that Branch would look at him with something other than hatred. The spiritual troll truly hoped that maybe this time together might bring a new and better start to their relationship and Creek found himself feeling suddenly excited by this idea. The guru lifted his book, from the bedside table, he started to try to read it again, and this time Creek found himself able to read at long last.

When Branch opened his eyes again he found the spiritual troll sitting on a chair by the bedside reading a book, and instead of interrupting him the survivalist simply lay in the bed watching him for a few moments. The grey troll had always seen Creek as a handsome troll, but before now Branch had never taken the time to really look at him and the survivalist found that he very much liked what he was seeing. Not for the first time Branch found himself wishing that the inside of Creek would match the handsome outside and despite his current kindness towards him the survivalist felt sure that it wouldn’t be long before the purple troll reverted to his normal self around him.

As the grey troll tried to sit up in the bed Creek realised he was awake, he hastily placed his book on the bedside table, stood up and said to the other male troll. “Here let me help you Branch.” As he said this the guru stood he caught the gaze of the grey troll pining Branch with it and stopping the grey troll from struggling to rise, as the other male troll stopped trying to sit up on his own Creek moved forwards, he carefully helped Branch to sit up in the bed before asking him in a gentle and concerned voice. “There is that better?”

“Yes, thank you Creek.” Branch said to him gratefully, before he then fished a tissue from the box which the purple troll had placed on the bedside table and blew his nose.

“Are you hungry Branch?” Creek asked the survivalist wanting to make sure that the other troll ate something.

The grey troll gave him a nod saying as he did so. “Yes I am Creek.”

Creek left the room for a few moments, he returned a short while later with a tray on which sat a steaming bowl of broth, the guru carefully placed the tray in front of Branch. “Thank you for the meal Creek.” After they grey troll said this to Creek he ate the broth the other troll had made for him, he had to admit it was the best he had eaten in a very long time and the survivalist decided that he would ask the other troll for the recipe so he could make it himself once he was better. When Branch had finished eating he looked to Creek and then said to the other male troll with a content tone to his voice. “That was wonderful. May I have the recipe?”

“Of course you may. I shall write it down for you later and give it to you.” Creek told him with a cheerful smile, while pride filled him that he had managed to make a meal for the grey troll which the other troll had enjoyed. As he spoke to Branch the guru took the tray away, he placed it onto the bedside table before turning his attention back onto the sick troll and asking him. “How long have you been ill Branch? And what were you doing out of the bunker?”

“I’d only been ill for a few days. I was feeling a little worse today, so I left the bunker to look for herbs to help with my illness, but I got dizzy and then you found me.” Branch explained to the other troll, he then asked the other troll a question of his own. “Am I in your bed?”

“You are.” Creek confirmed, feeling a strange kind of thrill go through him at the idea of the grey troll being in his bed.

Branch frowned with confusion at the other troll then asked him. “Then where are you going to sleep tonight?”

“I have made myself a bed on the floor.” The guru told him, gesturing down at the floor where he had made his makeshift bed.

The grey troll shook his head at Creek, then tried to get up from the bed as he said to the other male troll. “I shouldn’t be taking up your bed.”

Quickly the purple troll gently but firmly took hold of the shoulders of Branch not letting him get out of the bed and spoke to him in a commanding voice. “Oh no you don’t. You need rest and I will be fine on the floor for a few nights while you are getting better.” The two males locked eyes, slowly but firmly Creek pressed the grey troll back against the pillows of the bed and then said to Branch soothingly. “I’ll be alright Branch, now please let me take care of you.”

The grey troll gave him a compliant nod and then asked. “What where you reading while I was sleeping?”

“Oh I was reading some troll poetry…Would you like me to read some to you?” Creek offered to the other troll, more than happy to read to the survivalist for a while.

“Yes please.” Branch said with a grateful nod for the other troll.

With a nod the guru started to read the poems to the other troll, the survivalist started to relax against the pillows, he found the voice of Creek as he read to him very soothing, soon Branch’s eyes grew heavy and once more he fell asleep. When the purple troll realised that the survivalist was asleep again, he marked his page in his book, Creek gently took Branch into his arms and lay him back down in the bed covering him over with the bed sheets again. As the guru looked down at the grey troll in his arms, he felt a rush of warmth go through him and was hit by an overwhelming urge to kiss Branch and it was this desire which made Creek start to realise his true feelings towards the survivalist. The purple troll was coming to the understanding that being so close to Branch for such a long period of time was making him confront feelings which until now he had been able to both ignore and bury deep inside him. The guru didn’t know what he was going to do with this new knowledge of his growing feelings for the other troll just yet, but as he sat back on his chair and looked once more at Branch Creek knew that his relationship with the grey troll had changed. The guru wouldn’t alter what was happening to him for anything and decided instead to embrace these changes in his thoughts and feelings towards Branch to see where they would lead him.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

As evening crept in on the pod Creek once more made something to eat for both himself and Branch, the guru left the kitchen to go back to his bedroom, when he came into the living room, Creek found the grey troll out of bed and leaning heavily against the door frame. Creek glared at the sick troll, he was quickly at his side, without thinking twice the purple troll quickly gathered the pale Branch into his arms and then asked him in a scolding voice. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I…wanted to find the bathroom.” Branch admitted blushing and hating the fact that he felt so weak right now.

Creek rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other troll before saying in an exasperated tone of voice. “I know you are not used to being taken care of, but next time you need something call for me Branch and don’t try to walk to far alone you know you will get dizzy and I don’t want you to hurt yourself by falling over.” As the guru spoke Creek carefully carried the other troll into the bathroom, he lowered Branch onto his feet once they were in the bathroom and then said to him firmly. “Call me when you are done do you understand?”

“Yes Creek I understand.” Branch said to him compliantly realising that he really did need the help of the other troll at this time and decided to give in to his fate with good grace. So it was that when the survivalist was finished in the bathroom, he opened the door, leant on the door frame and called out into the pod. “Creek?”

The purple troll instantly responded to the call, he came to Branch, this time the grey troll simply let Creek lift him up and carry him back to the bedroom without any kind of fight. As the guru looked down at the other troll laying in his arms he felt a massive surge of protectiveness and love towards Branch. All he wanted right now was to care for the survivalist, protect him for any harm and if it was somehow possible win the heart of this troll for his own. Gently Creek sat the survivalist down in his bed against the pillows of the bed once more, he covered Branch over with his bedsheets and made sure the grey troll was comfortable. The grey troll surprised the guru by catching hold of one of his hands, Branch held the hand gently in his, he turned Creek’s hand palm up and kissed it. The purple troll gasped with shock as between trolls this was a very traditional way of showing gratitude, this kiss sent a way of pleasure through Creek and he ached to kiss Branch on the lips. Trying to prevent himself doing this the spiritual troll brought his eyes to meet those of the survivalist, he was looking back at him with gentle eyes, but as Creek looked deeply into the eyes of the grey troll he could see some kind of deep emotion within them which made awe fill the guru. 

The two trolls staid frozen like this for a few moments, then Creek gathered his bravery then he kissed the survivalist on the forehead, he took hold of the hand which had been cradling his and sat down on the side of the bed. “I’ve finished dinner would you like to eat now?”

“Yes I would.” Branch told him looking forwards to eating whatever the purple troll had made for him and trying at the same time to hide the fact he had been strangely disappointed that Creek had not kissed him on the lips.

Despite the grey troll saying this neither of the troll moved, their eyes remained locked, slowly Creek lifted the hand of the other troll and he kissed it not looking away from Branch as he said. “I’ll go and get dinner for you then.” The purple troll kissed the survivalists hand again, then he reluctantly released this hand and left the bedroom going to the kitchen. When the guru left the bedroom the grey troll let out a sigh, he lay his head back against the pillows trying to understand why he felt so warm and flustered from Creek simply kissing his forehead and hand. Before he could really analyse what was happening to him the guru returned to the bedroom, he had with him the tray on which was more of the broth, Creek also brought his own meal into the bedroom, the spiritual troll sat on the chair by the side of the bed and as they ate Creek spoke to him. “I’ve told Poppy that you are here with me and not well. The princess said she would explain to the other trolls that we should be left in peace while you are healing.”

“That is good to know, I like my peace and quiet…But then you know that already.” Branch said to the other troll, feeling utterly delighted that the spiritual troll had been so thoughtful towards to him.

“Yes I do know that, however I would very much like to know more about you.” The guru told him with honesty and an earnest expression on his face.

Branch looked away from Creek at this point and shook his head as sadness and concern swept through him. “Though I am thankful that you are taking care of me, I am not willing to trust you with any information which you don’t already know about me just yet.”

When the grey troll looked away from him Creek felt regret as well as shame pulse through him, the guru wanted to say or do something to start build a bridge over the chasm of years of hurt and distrust which now stood between them. Creek quickly discovered that he couldn’t think of a single thing to say to the other troll, this fact made him feel even more ashamed than he had before. Quietly the spiritual troll took his plate to the kitchen, he came back for the tray which Branch’s meal had been on, then returned to the kitchen and cleaned up after their meal in perfect silence. As he washed the plates, the purple troll started to try to think of a way that he could show the other troll that he could trust him and the only thing which Creek could think of was to share one of his own secrets with Branch. As he cleaned up the guru tried to think of what secret see he could share with the grey troll that would help built the trust between them and then all at once a secret popped into his head, the guru felt sure that this secret would help him to start to win Branch’s trust Creek once more. So it was that once the kitchen was clean the survivalist made his way back to the bedroom, Branch watched him with an expression of confusion on his face as the spiritual troll went over to a cupboard open it, Creek pulled out of it something which he had hidden earlier from Branch and keeping his back to the grey troll he spoke to him. “You said you couldn’t trust me…I understand that after our past…So I wanted to tell you one of my secrets. I hope that doing this will help you to trust me in return.” Creek turned around to show Branch a teal blue rag troll doll with deeper blue hair. “This rag troll has been mine since I was a child. I was never able to get rid of him, my Sky…I don’t even know who made this for me.”

Branch smiled softly and then said to him with a deep sadness in his voice. “I know who made him…My…My grandma…She made me one too I named my one Oak, I still have him so you’re not alone. My grandma taught me how to make these rag trolls before…Before she died.” The Creek instantly latched onto the sadness in the voice of the other troll as he spoke about his grandma and it made him realise that there was a lot of hidden pain in this troll’s past. The guru found himself wanting to cheer Branch up, so he sat down on the edge of the bed, the purple troll made the rag troll walk up the bed towards the survivalist and made it wave at him. Creek felt a thrill go through him as that rare smile of the grey troll lifted his lips, wanting to make that smile grow the guru made Sky dance in a funny way for the other troll. For the first time in a long time Branch chuckled, this action surprised both of them, the gazes of the two male trolls met again and then the grey troll said to him gratefully. “Thank you…I needed that, I think I’ve actually needed that for a long time. I’m sure like all the other trolls you would like to know why I am grey.”

“I would, but you don’t have to tell me about it until you feel ready Branch.” Creek told the survivalist his voice firm, but kind and gentle at the same time, while he handed him some more medicine.

The grey troll took the offered medicine, after he had taken it Branch yawned widely, he covered his mouth with one hand, took it away and then blushed brightly as he said to the guru. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry Branch, you are sick and you need the rest in order to recover.” As he spoke the purple troll placed Sky on the bedside table so he was sitting up with his back against the wall and Creek then helped Branch to lay back down in his bed so that the survivalist could get some more rest.

Branch looked up at him, he reached up and gently stroked his fingers over the cheek of the purple troll in an affectionate way and said to him. “I want to trust you Creek, but it will take me time to do so. I want you to know though that I think given time I shall be able to trust you in a way I never have any other troll.”

“Thank you Branch.” The purple troll said covering the hand on his cheek with his own.  
Slowly the eyes of the grey troll closed, he fell asleep, Creek took the hand of Branch into his, he lay it on the top of the bedsheets and then kissed the forehead of the survivalist. “Sleep well Branch and may you have sweet dreams tonight.”

Creek settled himself on down on bed he had made the floor, the guru found himself feeling both happy and content to have Branch in his pod with him and the purple troll fell into a peaceful sleep. As the grey troll slept he rolled over towards Creek, his left hand fell off the edge of the bed, the fingers of this hand stroked over the curl in the spiritual troll’s two-tone hair, the curl responded by winding itself around the middle wedding finger of this hand before grasping Branch’s wrist possessively.

When morning came to the pod the purple troll woke first out of the two male trolls, despite being on the floor Creek found he had slept very well, the guru felt utterly relaxed, and unusually he didn’t feel the need to meditate this morning. Since Branch was the only thing to have changed in his life the spiritual troll knew that he had to be the reason that he was feeling content this morning. Slowly Creek became aware of the fact that his hair was holding something, when the grey blue eyes of the purple troll noticed what was wrapped in his hair they widened and Creek quickly removed his hair from around the wrist and wedding finger of the grey troll. Branch responded to this happening by letting out a small noise of upset in his sleep, Creek watched his fingers searching for his hair again, when the survivalist couldn’t find it another noise of disappointment left Branch he then rolled over onto his back and the grey toll opened his eyes slowly. Quickly the purple troll stood up hoping that the other male troll wouldn’t see how flustered he was, Creek looked down at the survivalist, Branch looked up at Creek and then said to him. “Good morning Creek…Would you help me sit up so I can drink some water?”

The purple troll felt a wave of pleasure go through him as Branch asked him for help without any hesitation. “Of course I will.” Creek said before he carefully helped the grey troll sit up.

Once the other troll was sitting up, he reached for the water, and drank some of it before addressing the guru. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“Would you like some breakfast Branch?” The guru asked him politely.

“Not just yet.” The grey troll coughed for a moment then spoke to Creek again. “I noticed Sky had a whole…Would you like me to sew it up for you?”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Creek asked surprised by this offer from the ill troll.

Branch shook his head at him and the said. “No I don’t mind, besides it will give me something to do…I’m not used to doing nothing all day long, if you have anything else you’d like fixed, I’d be happy to do so, it will keep me occupied and I’ll feel like I am repaying you for taking care of me.”

“Branch you don’t need to repay me in any way. I’m happy to be taking care of you.” The purple troll told him earnestly, then after he said this Creek brought Branch his mother’s old sewing kit and handed his Sky saying as he did so. “This was my mother’s…I wish she’d taught me to sew before…” The purple troll’s words trailed of and he gave the survivalist a sad smile.

The grey troll reached out, he gave Creek’s arm a comforting squeeze and then said in a very gentle voice. “I know…If you ever want to learn I’ll be willing to teach you Creek.”

Their eyes met and the purple troll could see the compassion in the bright teal eyes of the other troll and he suddenly knew that the other troll had suffered loss just like he had. “Thank you Branch…You lost family to the Bergens too didn’t you?”

“Yes…Like you I lost them all…It just affected me differently from you…I blamed myself for the loss of the last of my family…Which is why I am grey.” Branch said this slowly, he found the words difficult to say, but once they were said the grey troll found himself feeling better for having told some troll what had happened to him. The survivalist coughed again, he picked up the glass of water, drank some of it, placed the water back down, then turned back to Creek and started to talk to him again. “Telling you that made me feel better…It makes me want to talk about everything that happened…But first I think we should have breakfast and I should take some more medicine.”

“You are right about the medicine you should take some more. As for breakfast that sounds good to me to. I was thinking of making toast, would you like a hot chocolate with it?” Creek asked him feeling glad that Branch had started to trust him enough to say as much as he had about his past.

“Hot chocolate…I’ve not had that for years, yes it would be lovely to have some with breakfast thank you Creek.” With a nod to the grey troll the guru poured out some more medicine, he handed it to Branch, the grey troll accepted the medicine cup and drank it down. Once this was done the purple troll left the bedroom, he went into the kitchen and started to make them breakfast, as Creek did this he let his thoughts wander back to the way his hair had been curled so possessively around Branch’s hand and wedding finger. It appeared that he unconsciously knew what he wanted from life, and what he wanted appeared to be the survivalist as his husband and life mate. As these thoughts went through the mind of the purple troll Creek licked his lips he had to admit the idea of spending the rest of his life with Branch made desire towards the other troll sweep through him closely followed a strong feeling of love towards the survivalist. The purple troll started to think about what he could do to win more of the trust as well as the love of Branch as he buttered the toast. 

As Creek turned his attention to making the hot chocolate for them both the spiritual troll thought that he should continue to share secrets with Branch, he would be friends with the other troll and make up from the past between them, Creek hoped that this would help to build a bridge between them and also give him a chance to show Branch that he loved him with all of his being and wanted nothing more than to build a life with him. The purple troll promised himself that he would take things slowly with Branch, but he would not give up and he would make sure that the survivalist wouldn’t doubt his feelings for him.

With his mind made up and with determination filling his heart Creek placed both their breakfasts onto the tray and then he made his way back into the bedroom. The purple troll smiled at the sight before him, Branch lay in the bed fixing sky and Creek could just imagine what the survivalist would look like lying in bed fat with their pod making a rag troll doll for their child. This was an image which the guru liked a great deal it even aroused him a little, he did his best to battle down the arousal he felt so that he didn’t frighten Branch with his desire towards him. The purple troll made sure to commit this picture he had imagined to his mind and hoped with all of his heart that at some point in the future Creek would really get see Branch lying in their bed filled with his pod. “Here is breakfast!” The guru said cheerfully to the other troll.

The grey troll looked up from the work he was going on the doll when he noticed the other troll in the door way he felt a wave of affection go through him towards the other troll and he gave Creek a small smile. Branch had to admit he was finding easier to smile the more he did so, the survivalist was feeling very grateful towards the other troll for helping him to find his smile again and for looking after him. At the same time though the guru was healing his heart and making him feel things he had not felt for years, Branch was a little frightened by what was happening to him, but at the same time it felt good to him that his heart was healing and that he was starting to feel warm emotions once more. “Thank you for the breakfast Creek.”

Creek lowered the tray onto Branch’s lap, he took one mug of hot chocolate for himself, he put it on a coaster on the bedside table, the purple troll then also picked up a plate of toast and started to eat the two slices of toast. Branch joined the guru in eating the toast, once this was eaten the grey troll then took the first sip of hot chocolate and then let out a content sigh before admitting in a soft voice to the other troll. “I’d forgotten how nice hot chocolate was…I’ll have to make sure I get some for the bunker.”

Creek gave him a nod and said to him. “I’ve always thought of hot chocolate as a cure to all the ills in the world and comforting when you feel sad.”

“I can see how you could feel that way about it…I know I will never think of hot chocolate or you in the same way as I did before you found me.” The grey troll told him with honesty, when he finished drinking the hot chocolate Branch sighed in satisfaction and lay back against the pillows.

The guru smiled at him, he stood up, then Creek lay his hand against the brow of the grey troll and then a few moments later the purple troll gave a nod. “Your temperature has come down. Are you feeling less dizzy today?”

“Yes a little.” Branch confirmed to the spiritual troll, before he picked Sky up and went back to work on the rag troll.

Creek gave the other troll a nod and then said to him. “Good, I’m glad to hear you feel a little better, just don’t try to overdo things Branch.”

The eyes of the grey troll came up from his work, he nodded at the guru and said. “Don’t worry, now I have you helping me, I won’t try to do too much too soon.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Creek told him meaning ever one of the words that he was saying to the other troll. The purple troll was quiet for a few moments and then addressed Branch again. “Would you mind if I meditate here with you?”

“I don’t mind.” The grey troll assured him as he went back to work on Sky.

The guru sat down on the floor in the lotus position, he closed his eyes then started to mediate, Branch felt at peace in the silence between them and when he finished fixing Sky the survivalist noticed that the spiritual troll was still meditating. Branch didn’t disturb him, he placed the rag doll troll on the bedside table, then the grey troll lay back against the pillows, his eyes closed and Branch quickly fell asleep. The grey troll felt utterly at peace for the first time in a long time, as he slept he felt like he was floating, then Branch could a purple light appeared in front of him. This purple light wrapped around him in a cocoon, it felt warm, then the light touched his chest over his heart, Branch gasped it felt absolutely wonderful. The light gently pushed into his chest, the grey troll didn’t fight what was happening instead he welcomed its entry into him and it connecting to his heart. The grey troll watched with wide eyes as blue light glowed from him in return, it curled around the purple light felt to him as though his heart and soul was being bound to another troll in some way, but it felt so right to him and so Branch accepted the light into him.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Within his meditation Creek found blue light filling his view, the light flowed around him in a beautiful sparkling spiral, then the blue light formed a tendril which touched his skin gently stroking over it, this sent a wave of warmth and pleasure though the guru. Shortly after this happened the light then stated to gently push its way into Creek trying to connect to his heart, as soon as this happened the guru knew what was happening, he was forming the beginnings of a mated life bond. It frightened him to think that he didn’t know where this was coming from and so the purple troll used his own purple light to force the blue light away from him in order to protect himself. He quickly stopped doing this when Creek heard Branch let out a pain filled whine from the bed in front of him, wondering if this meant that the blue light was coming from the grey troll, the guru experimentally wrapped his own purple light around the blue in his meditation, before pulling it back towards him gently and as Creek did this he heard Branch let out a noise of pleasure this time. This noise from the other male troll confirmed to the spiritual troll that this blue light was in fact coming from Branch to him and he was seeking to join them together, Creek didn’t know what had made this happen, but it gave hope to the guru that maybe the survivalist loved him even if Branch wasn’t aware of this fact yet. 

Creek hadn’t seen the other troll with his blue colours since their early childhood, but the fact that Branch’s energy on a spiritual level was still blue gave the guru hope that perhaps the other troll’s colours could somehow be returned to him once again. Creek filled with determination, he was going to help Branch recover from being sick, he was going to help him find his colours again and build a life with him. Now that the spiritual troll knew that this was Branch’s energy he quickly and possessively curled his purple light around the blue, he then brought it into his chest and allowed his heart to become connected to that of the survivalist wanting to make sure that they would be connected now and always as mates no matter what.

Once the guru felt sure that their new connection between them was firm and unbreakable by Branch Creek came back from his meditation, he opened his eyes and then the purple troll stood up from the floor. When the guru looked down at the bed he quickly realised that Branch was asleep, which meant that he had made this mated pair bond with him unconsciously, but despite knowing this fact the purple troll had no intention of undoing the bond which had now been form between them. Knowing as he did now that Branch’s heart wanted him as much as his did him made the guru feel absolutely wonderful inside. Creek found himself feeling hopeful that he could win this troll for his own and he was also determined that he wasn’t going to let Branch be with any other troll but him. The guru gently kissed the grey troll on the cheek, then said very softly but determinedly to the sleeping troll. “You are mine, all mine now and I will never let you go.” After he said this Creek left the room in order to make them both some lunch, knowing that Branch enjoyed his broth from the day before the purple troll cooked him some more, while he made himself sandwiches.

When the food was prepared the spiritual troll placed their food onto a tray, before lifting it up and then heading back to the bedroom. When the guru came back into the bedroom he found that survivalist was now awake once more, seeing this Creek quickly came to the side of the bed, he placed the tray on the bedside table before looking down at the other troll. Branch looked up at him, he felt glad to see the guru at the side of the bed and then said to the purple troll. “Would you mind helping me to the bathroom again?”

“No I don’t mind helping you in the slightest.” Creek told him with honesty before he helped Branch to stand up and make his way to the bathroom and waited outside for the other troll. When he was done inside, the grey troll opened the door, he once more let the guru help him back to the bedroom and back into the bed.

“Thank you for the help Creek.” The purple troll gave him a smile in return for this thanks from the other troll. Once Branch was resting comfortably on the pillows of the bed again he got a tissue from the box, the grey troll blew his nose, then took a deep breath and smelling the broth once more, the survivalist then said to the other male troll. “Oh broth again, thank you Creek.”

“I remembered that you had enjoyed it yesterday so I made you some more for today and you are most welcome to the meal. Did you sleep well?” The spiritual troll asked him as he placed the tray with the broth on the survivalist’s lap, while trying at the same time not to give away as he asked this question that he desperately wanted to know if Branch was aware that they had formed a mated pair bond between them.

“Yes I slept well thank you Creek…But I did have an odd dream. Purple light appeared in my dream, it went into my chest and felt like my heart and soul were being connected to another troll. Even now I feel warm inside…And like I am connected to another in a way I have never been before. I have to admit that I rather like this new feeling, but I do wonder if what I think happened to me during the dream has really happened and if I did make a mating bond who I am now connected to.” Branch stopped talking, he coughed and then sipped some water before starting to eat his broth again his eyes lost in thought as he contemplated which troll he might have made a mated couple bond with.

Creek did his best to hold in and hide the joy he felt at hearing that the grey troll had experienced this dream and that he still felt warm inside even now, as he knew this was a very good sign for their future relationship, and instead the guru said to the survivalist. “That sounds like a very important dream. It would appear that you have formed a mated pair bond to another troll, from the sounds of it a very deep one.”

The grey troll contemplated these words from Creek for a while, he had to admit they made a lot of sense after what he had experienced in his dream, and so Branch gave him a nod as he said to the other troll. “Yes, that makes a lot of sense out of my dream…I have to wonder which troll it is I have formed such a bond with…I know I am the submissive one out of the relationship because their light came to me first…I’ll admit that it would be nice to know which troll it is…and if I shall be able to love that troll. I wonder if it could even be possible for the one I am bond to as a submissive troll will love me at all considering the fact I am grey and unlike all the other trolls because of my colours as well as my past.” As he said this last part there was a note of uncertainty and deep sadness in the voice of the survivalist and he started to eat his broth in order to cover these negative emotions.

Hearing the sadness and uncertainty of the other troll, as well as hating the way that Branch thought of himself and blaming himself for the negative way he thought of himself, Creek felt that he should try to give the grey troll some confidence in himself and his desirability to another troll once more as so he said to him. “Branch I am sure which ever troll you are bound now too he or she is will love you with all of their heart. I will admit that now I know more about you I could see how a troll could fall in love with you.” The purple troll wanted to say more to the survivalist, he yearned to tell Branch that he was in fact deeply in love with him, but Creek couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t time to make such a confession to the survivalist just yet.

After the guru said this to him, Branch looked into the eyes of the spiritual troll, he could see that Creek was telling him the truth, seeing this sight made him feel pleased as well as warm inside and he felt his heart started to beat a little faster in his chest while it did this he said to the spiritual troll gratefully. “Thank you Creek, it is very kind of you to say that to me.” As their gazes staid locked the survivalist felt an urge to hug the other troll, it was an odd feeling to have after so many years, but not an unpleasant one. Having finished the broth and seeing that the guru had also finished his sandwich, Branch decided that he would hug Creek, he carefully placed his tray onto the bedside table, the survivalist gulped and then said very softly to the other male troll. “Please would you come sit on the bed Creek?”

Frowning with confusion the guru did as the grey troll asked him to, Creek had to admit that he was wondering why exactly Branch wanted him to do this, but before he could ask the other troll any questions about his request the survivalist gestured for the spiritual troll to lean closer. Creek did so still feeling very confused about what was going on as he did so and then the guru let out a surprised gasp when Branch put his arms around him in a hug. Creek hesitated for only a moment before he put his arms around the grey troll and then pulled the survivalist close to him in a tight hug. As the guru returned his hug a sigh of happiness left the survivalist, he turned his head to one side placing his ear against the chest of the spiritual troll and then Branch nuzzled into the chest of the guru feeling completely at peace right now. 

“I could hold you like this forever, I don’t want to ever let you go Branch…” Creek admitted in a soft and emotion filled voice meaning this with all of his heart, he felt nervous for confessing some of his deepest desires to the other male troll he now knew he loved, however part of him hoped that the grey troll would realise what he meant while another part hoped that Branch would just think he meant the hug.

“And I don’t want you to let me go not now, not ever.” The survivalist told him in honesty and burrowed closer to the other male troll feeling utterly content in this moment.

A startled gasp left Creek as the grey troll said this as well as nuzzled so closer to him, the purple troll looked down at the troll nestled against him, it felt so right to him to have Branch this close to him and then the guru realised that the grey trolls head was turned so that his ear was pressed against his chest over his heart. “Are you listening to my heart beating?” Creek asked this question of the survivalist with a note of disbelief and awe to his voice as the spiritual troll knew that this was something only troll couples did.

Branch gave him a nod, slowly the grey troll’s black hair extended, it went up and the guru watched with wide eyes as tentatively the survivalist’s hair wound around his in another intimate act for a troll. Creek responded to him doing this by winding his own hair back around Branch’s returning this gesture, which meant that their hair formed a corkscrew of bright colour and darkness. Then the survivalist said in a soft tone of voice which the guru had never heard him use before and made his heart ached inside him. “Creek…don’t ever let go of me and don’t let me leave…I want to stay here with you forever. I wish…I want…I’m sorry what am I saying it’s stupid of me to think like that…” As his words petered out, Branch felt very foolish to have started to let his desires towards Creek show and to be saying what he wanted and wished for from this other troll. His embarrassment from his own stupid words caused the grey troll to start to try to pull back away from the spiritual troll. 

The guru instantly reacted to him trying to do this, he was not about to let the other male troll retreat from him again, or think that he didn’t want him, so Creek tightened his hold on the survivalist’s waist with one arm, while he used his other hand to keep his head pressed against his chest over his heart and while he did this the guru also tightened the grip of hair on that of Branch. “You are not going any were Branch I refuse to let you go…If you don’t want to tell me what you were wishing and wanted then that is fine I will respect that. Rest Branch, just rest and know that I won’t hurt you.” Creek told him in a soft voice, stroking the hand which was not on the side of Branch’s head to stroke over his back in a soothing way, the spiritual troll watched with happiness as slowly the grey troll relaxed against him once again.

Slowly his eyes started to feel heavy, the grey troll’s teal eyes closed, and then Branch fell asleep held close to Creek and hearing his heart beating comfortingly in his ear. The purple troll smiled softly down at the grey troll, seeing him like this and knowing that the survivalist was now trusting him made the guru feel very pleased and proud of himself. “You are mine Branch, you’re never going to leave this pod.” Creek promised the sleeping troll in a low powerful whisper and then he repeated. “Never.” The purple troll knew in that moment his heart was lost to this troll who was supposed to be his mate and husband, Creek also came to the realisation that his powerful desire to prevent getting away from him came from the fact that he was meant to be the dominant one of this paring and Branch the submissive one, this was a thought which sent a wave of pleasure through Creek.

The purple troll held Branch close for some time, then he slowly lay him back down in his bed, once he had done this Creek let his eyes stroll over the body of the grey troll, doing this made love and desire flow through the guru, and he knew he right then and there that he was going to do everything he could to win grey troll and keep him here with him forever. The spiritual troll cleaned up after their lunch, he turned his thoughts to his desire to keep Branch with him, the guru knew he was getting ahead of himself a little, but at the same time planning what he might do to keep the grey troll from leaving his pod thrilled him, he knew there were some thoughts and fantasies he would never peruse, but they were still fun to think on.

When Creek was done cleaning up he returned to the bedroom, his eyes instantly went to his submissive mate and he now he knew what the other troll was to him, the guru understood why he had liked the image of Branch fat with his pod so much. The purple troll smiled to himself, he knew that without a doubt he was going to enjoy getting the other male troll with pod. Creek was well aware that Branch trusted him now, that the other troll was starting to see him as a friend, so the guru decided that he would now start to show the survivalist he loved him and win his submissive mate over to what he wanted and his position in their relationship. Having made this decision about their future Creek found himself feeling both content and ready to peruse Branch until the other troll surrendered to him.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

When Branch woke up again he found Creek was once more sitting at the side of the bed reading the same book as he had seen him reading before, however this time when the survivalist looked at the other troll he didn’t feel the same way as he had before, after all of the care which the guru had given to him, the grey troll knew that there was good in Creek with a kind heart who seemed to care for him in a way which Branch had never expected him to. The survivalist found himself wishing with all of his heart that Creek could be the troll he had made the life long mate bond with as Branch felt he could willingly submit to this troll rather than to any other, but knowing his life the grey troll thought that it would be unlikely that he would be bonded to the troll he now found himself yearning for. Thinking back to his actions earlier Branch suddenly realised that he felt more than yearning towards the other troll, the grey troll frowned with confusion, he closed his eyes and then tried to work out what this strange new feeling was. As the grey troll analysed this feeling realisation slowly dawned on the survivalist, the bright teal of Branch flew back open, his mind raced as the grey troll came to the understanding that he loved Creek and probably had for some time. Branch wanted to scream with frustration but managed not to, he couldn’t help but think that it was just his luck that when he finally found a troll to love that it would be the guru of all trolls and he would only realise that he loved him after he had let himself be bound to some unknown troll. Sadness swept over the grey troll, he let out a deep sigh as he realised that he would have rather been the spiritual troll’s submissive mate than any other trolls.

The guru hadn’t really been reading the book of troll poetry, his thoughts had once more been focused on Branch, the purple troll had been trying to think of something he could give Branch to do while he healed and he did have a couple of ideas. Hearing this depressed sigh Creek looked up from his book to find Branch watching him with a deep sadness in his bright teal eyes, as soon as he noticed this fact the spiritual troll swiftly put his book to one side on the bedside table, his concern for the other troll was so great Creek had not even bothered to mark the page as he did this. The guru quickly took one of the grey troll’s hands into his and held it tightly as he asked him gently but firmly. “Branch what’s wrong? And don’t you dare to tell me nothing is wrong because I can see something is wrong with you.”

“I…I was just thinking…Negative things.” The grey troll admitted to Creek not wanting to tell the other troll what exactly those thoughts were bout at this time.

The purple troll acted quickly, he let go of Branch’s hand, Creek stood, then pulls back the covers of the bed down the guru lifted him up out of the bed and into his arms before the spiritual troll then sat himself in the bed against the pillows. Once he had done this Creek carefully moved the grey troll so that he was against his chest once more and while he held Branch firmly in his arms he spoke to the other troll his voice shaking with emotion as he did so. “No more dark thoughts Branch…Please…I know I have no right to say this to you but I am going to say it any way…I hate seeing the pain and sadness in your eyes all the time. I want…I want to see you smile and I want you to be happy.”

Tears gathered in the eyes of the grey troll, before he could stop himself Branch sobbed once, then hid his face in Creek’s chest and wept something which he had never let himself do before now. The guru had never seen Branch come apart like this, but he couldn’t help but feel that the other troll had been way overdue for a good cry. As the grey troll wept loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks the guru felt sympathy for the other troll for having carried all this pain for so long, he also felt very privileged that the grey troll was letting himself do this with him. Creek tightened his hold on the survivalist and then he stroked one of his hands through the raven black hair of the survivalist trying to comfort him in any way that he could. “That’s it Branch, just let it all go.”

Branch felt so secure in the arms of Creek that he felt able to do just as the other troll suggested and the grey troll put his arms around the guru holding onto him as he cried for all he had lost so very long ago. While he did this Creek continued to stroke his fingers through his hair determined to show Branch that he was right there to support him and wasn’t going to go anywhere. It took the survivalist a long while to cry himself out, but when at last the grey troll had no more tears left he rested his head against Creeks shoulder and then said very softly. “Thank you…”

“You are most welcome Branch. I think you have needed to cry like that for a long time and I feel honoured that you felt able to trust me enough to cry with me.” Creek told him honestly giving the survivalist a gentle squeeze as he spoke.

Branch had to admit that he felt much more at peace than he had before now and his heart felt lighter than it had previously. The grey troll slowly looked up at the troll holding him to him so tightly, and then the survivalist said softly to the guru. “You can go back to reading your book if you want to now.”

Creek frowned at the grey troll in his arms, then shook his head at the survivalist as he spoke to the survivalist in a firm voice. “Don’t be try to push me away Branch and I know that’s what you are doing. trust me I don’t want to read my book right now I want to stay here and hold you.”

“Can I listen to your heart again please?” The grey troll asked the guru blushing brightly as he made this request of the other troll. The spiritual troll answered this question by gently moving his head so that his ear was now positioned on Creek’s chest against over his heart. Branch let out a sigh of pleasure, he then said in a soft but happy voice to the purple troll. “Thank you.”

Neither of the two male trolls were sure how long they sat like this together, but they both felt far to content to move, both Creek and Branch were aware that their relationship had changed in a positive way over the short time which had past them by. The purple troll found himself wanting with all of his being to make Branch submit to him as his mate and make the survivalist promise him he would never leave him or this pod. Creek licked his lips, he pushed this desire back down with all of his strength, it was a struggle, but the guru managed to do this because he didn’t want to hurt the sick troll in any way. Suddenly the purple troll became aware of the fact that the grey troll in his arms was becoming a lighter shade of grey, with a hint of his old blue colour to his skin. Creek wanted to point this fact out to him, but he was unsure if he should or not, so instead the guru said to the troll in his arms. “Do you feel a little better now?”

“Yes, I feel somehow lighter…You were right I needed to cry.” Branch stopped talking for a moment, then he decided that he could trust Creek with what had happened to him, after all he was caring for him and Branch knew that the purple troll knew what it was like to be the only one left and so he began to talk just letting it all out. “I…miss my family, I’m sure you know how that feels…I always felt it was my fault that they died especially grandma, she was taken by Chef in my place…But I was so young that I couldn’t have done anything to save them, despite this I still felt so guilty that they died and I lived. There were times I didn’t want to live, but I knew that my grandma and my parents wouldn’t wanted me to follow them. I never thought I would find a troll to be mates with…But I always…I always wanted to love…Even though I thought no troll could ever love me.”

Creek felts overwhelmed with awe as Branch finally let him in and so the guru returned this trust by saying to him. “Yes, I know exactly how it is to lose all your family. My mother went to meditate at the bottom of the old troll tree one day and just never came home…That day haunts me…You see I was supposed to go with her, but I went decided to hang out with the snack pack instead…I blamed myself for a long time, I thought if I’d been with her then maybe I could have protected my mother from Chef…I know now that my mother would have wanted me to be safe and that I couldn’t have done anything to stop Chef taking her even if I had been there. Enough of these dark thoughts, I was thinking about what I could give you to do in order to prevent you go crazy while you are here with me and I had a couple of ideas. My mother loved to sew, I can see you are good at it so I thought you might find it relaxing and entertaining to make things from the fabric I still have. If you don’t like this idea I have lots of books you can read if you wish.”

“Right now, all I want is to stay here with you. I’ll admit that I can hardly believe how much our relationship has changed in such a short space of time, but I like these changes.” Branch told the spiritual troll meaning these words as he said them.

Creek smiled down at the troll in his arms as he said to him. “I’m also glad it has changed in such a positive way to. I’m only sorry that we waited this long to make peace and find our old friendship once more. You know now I have you back in my life like this I realise how much I had really missed my old friend and confidant.”

The grey troll let out a small chuckle. “We were utter idiots…I’ll admit I missed you being in my life too. The change in our behaviour is going to surprise the other trolls.”

The guru gave a careless shrug and spoke to Branch at the same time. “To be honest I don’t care what they think, we are friends once more and that is what matters to me.” Slowly the grey troll looked up at him, their gazes met, as this happened both trolls were hit with an overwhelming urge to kiss the other troll, but they resisted this desire. Creek lifted one of his hands, he stroked the cheek of the grey troll soothingly and then said to him in a gentle voice. “I need to make us something for dinner and you need to take your medicine. Would you like to sit in the living room after you take your medicine while I make us something to eat?”

Branch gave him a nod. “I would.” Creek pulled the bed covers back, he stood up out of the bed carrying the survivalist with him, the purple troll then placed Branch back into the bed, before getting the other male troll his medicine, pouring some out and handing the cup to him. “Thank you.” The grey troll said simply as he accepted the medicine from Creek and drank it down, before he then handed the empty cup back to the guru.

The spiritual troll placed the cup and bottle of medicine back on the bedside table, before he turned back to the bed, looked down at Branch and then asked him. “Would you like to try walking to the living room with my help?”

“Yes I would very much like to try to walk to the living room with your help.” The grey troll said to him gratefully.

The spiritual troll carefully helped the troll he loved out of the bed, then onto his feet, Creek was thrilled when instead of trying to stand by himself Branch took hold of one of his arms and leant on it. Together the two male trolls made their way slowly into the living room of the pod, Creek helped Branch to sit down on the sofa, then went to a nearby cupboard, he deliberately pulled out a blanket from inside which was the same colour as him and brought it over to Branch. When the guru reached the grey troll he carefully placed the blanket over his lap and up to under his elbows before Creek asked Branch with a touch of concern to voice. “There, are you comfortable?”

“Yes, I am very comfortable thank you Creek.” The survivalist assured the other troll.

“Good, now would you like a book or something to sew while I cook?” Creek asked him.

Branch thought about the answer to this question for a few moments, before he said to the guru. “I think a book would be good. Do you have anything on nature?”

“I have a book on herbal remedies which was my fathers. Would you like to try reading that?” Creek asked the other male troll as he started to walk towards the book case.

“Yes that sounds like it could be interesting.” The grey troll said gratefully to the other troll looking forward to reading this book.

The guru brought the book over to Branch with a book mark. “Here you go I hope you enjoy reading it.” After he said this Creek made his way into the kitchen to start making their dinner.

Branch watched for a moment while the purple troll worked in the kitchen, he had to admit that there was something about the domestic scene before him which he liked a great deal. Slowly the survivalist smiled softly, it felt a little odd to him to smile after so long, but it also felt very good at the same time. Not wanting the guru wanting to catch him watching him the grey troll tore his gaze away from Creek, he opened the book and Branch started to read the book in order to keep his attention away from the other male troll.

When the purple troll was close to finishing their meal, he went into the living room to tell Branch that dinner was almost ready and smiled widely at the sight of the grey troll sitting on his sofa clearly lost in the book he had been given. “Branch dinner is almost ready.” Creek told him just about managing not to call the other troll beloved as he said this.

The survivalist looked up from his book at the spiritual troll, he smiled slightly at him, and said gratefully to the other male troll. “Thank you for telling me that dinner is almost ready Creek.”

“It is good to see you smiling.” The purple troll said to him, he came over to the sofa, the guru sat down on it beside Branch and then before he could stop himself Creek said to the survivalist. “You said you dreamt of being bound as a mate to another troll and I have to admit I am curious about what happened to you in that dream.”

Branch let out a small sigh and as he thought back to the dream, then after a few moments of silence the grey troll spoke to him about the dream. “Their light was a purple in my dream, it was strong, so I know from this fact that I am submissive mate to this troll…This is an idea which doesn’t frighten me…I’ll admit that in fact I like the idea…”

Creek gave him a nod of understanding, he was glad to hear that the grey troll was willing to submit to his dominant mate when the time came. This feeling made the spiritual troll really wanted to tell the survivalist that they were bound together, but he just couldn’t say the words at this time, so he stood back up and said to the other troll with a large bright forced smile on his face. “I better get that dinner before it burns.” Quickly the purple troll made his way back into the kitchen as his thoughts and feelings somersaulted over themselves.

This reaction from the other troll caused the grey troll to frown, he could tell something wasn’t right with Creek and this bothered the survivalist in a way it never would have before. So the survivalist marked the page in his book, he put the book to one side on the sofa and then slowly Branch stood up. Once he felt steady on his feet the grey troll carefully made his way to the kitchen, it felt to the survivalist like it took him forever to get to the kitchen, Branch leant against the door frame of the kitchen when he reached it and said to Creek. “Did I say something to upset you?”

The guru span round from making their dinner to face Branch, the purple troll frowned at him and he quickly moved away from what he had been doing towards the other troll. “Branch! You said you wouldn’t over do things! What are you doing?”

“I was worried about you. You didn’t answer my question did I upset you Creek?” The grey troll asked as he continued to lean heavily against the door frame.

“No, you didn’t upset me…It’s just…I was surprised a little that you are willing to be the one who will submit and therefore have the pods of your mate.” Creek said trying to give Branch an explanation for his reaction to what the grey troll had said to him earlier.

The grey troll felt that this was a good point, because he himself hadn’t thought he would be so willing to give in to another troll and his words did make sense out of the reaction of the other troll. “It’s an idea that I didn’t think I would like either, but I do, it feels right, natural even.”

Creek lifted Branch in his arms, he walked over to the dinner table, the guru put the grey troll onto one of the chairs there and said to Branch when he made his way back to the kitchen to finish dinner. “Now stay put this time alright?”

“Yes Creek.” The grey troll said obediently to Creek, as he did so Branch felt a wave of pleasure go through him, he frowned to himself this was an unexpected reaction to the other troll. This made him start to wonder if the guru might be his life mate, as well as why Creek hasn’t told him they are mates and the only reason Branch could think of was that the other troll wasn’t aware of their bond. The idea that Creek could be his dominant life mate thrilled Branch and filled him with joy as well as pleasure. After grey troll realised that he felt this way about the guru, he then started wondered if there was some way he could find out if the spiritual troll was his life mate. Branch thought about asking Creek about it, but he didn’t want to alert the other troll to the fact he suspected they were bound as life mates.

Before the grey troll could think about this any further the purple troll returned to the room, he laid the table for dinner, then Creek came back once more carrying their dinner, he placed broth in front of Branch and his dinner on the table opposite him. “Thank you for the food.” The survivalist said to the other male troll gratefully.

“You are most welcome.” They ate their meal together in an intimate silence.

When dinner was finished the spiritual troll gathered up their cutlery and crockery, as he did this Branch watched him and said softly. “I wish I could help you, it seems wrong that you should be doing all the work.”

“Its fine Branch, your still not well enough to be helping me.” Creek told him in a soothing voice as he made his way back into the kitchen to clean up. “Once I’m done here do you want to read some more or do you want to go to bed?”

“Can we sit together on the sofa and read together?” Branch asked the other troll as he worked in the kitchen.

“Of course we can.” The guru assured the grey troll.

When the purple troll finished clearing up after dinner, he came back to the table were Branch was still sitting and smiled down at him. Then the survivalist surprised him by reaching up towards him, this sent a thrill run through Creek and he once more had to restrain his urge to dominate Branch. Instead lifted him carefully from the chair into his arms, the spiritual troll carried the other male troll back into the living room, he gently settled the grey troll onto the sofa covered him over with the blanket. With this done Creek went to the bedroom he picked up his book, returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa beside Branch. The survivalist and guru both opened their books and they started to read their books in a companionable silence for some time. Creek only realised it was late and that Branch had fallen asleep on the sofa next to him when the other male troll’s head fell onto his shoulder. The purple troll looked at the other male troll sleeping against his shoulder with a fond and loving look while at the same time he felt an overwhelming sense of joy at this sight. The guru marked his page in his book then placed it to one side, he then did the same thing with Branch’s book, the spiritual troll then he lifted the grey troll up, he carried him to the bedroom, placed the survivalist into bed, Creek then covered him up before kissing his forehead and saying in a gentle whisper to the other troll. “I love you my mate. When you are better I will tell you that.” The purple troll then settled down in the bed he had made himself on the floor and also went to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

When Branch woke the next morning, he was feeling a little better than before, this cheered him up a little but the grey troll knew that still not well yet and he then blew his nose quietly in case Creek was not awake. The survivalist slowly rolled over in Creek’s bed and looked over the edge of the bed at the purple troll laying wrapped up in the bed he had made on the floor. Branch could see that Creek was in fact still asleep, he looked utterly at peace, the grey troll felt very warm inside as he watched the other troll sleeping and he knew then and there that he really did love this troll a feeling which didn’t frighten him as much as it once would have. Branch felt as though he could lay here and watch the purple troll sleep forever as he was utterly at peace in this moment. After he spent some time just lying there watching the other male troll sleep the survivalist slowly reached out with his left hand, he stroked his fingers over what he thought of as the cute curl in the top of Creek’s hair. Branch watched with a mixture of joy and awe as the hair of the guru slowly wound itself around his wrist and then around his wedding finger. As this happened the grey troll realised that the purple troll more than cared for him and this knowledge made a wave of wonder go through him. Branch decided to see just how much Creek wanted to keep hold of him, so he tugged his wrist away from the hair, it didn’t let go of his wrist but curled more possessively around it instead making the grey troll smile widely. This action on the part of the sleeping spiritual troll gave Branch the hope that maybe Creek was the one he was bound to as a submissive mate.

If the purple troll really was supposed to be his dominant mate, the survivalist wondered what he could do to try to encourage this natural instinct out in Creek. Before Branch could get any further in his thoughts the guru started to wake up, as the grey blue eyes of Creek opened he realised that the survivalist was watching him with a faint look of amusement on his face. It took the spiritual troll a few moment to comprehend that his hair was curled possessively around the wrist and wedding finger of the other troll once more. Creek blushed brightly, his eyes shot to meet the brilliant teal blue of the survivalist, Branch simply raised his eyebrows, then used the hair which was still holding onto his wrist and finger tightly to pull Creek closer to him. “You want me.” The grey troll said in a very self assured but throaty tone of voice to the guru.

The spiritual troll gulped in fear and desire as Branch said these words to him in that voice, he was so close to the survivalist that the guru could feel his intentions to not pursue the other male troll as his mate until he was better slipping through his fingers as his natural instinct as dominant mate flared into life inside him. “Mine.” Creek growled at him before he could stop himself.

“It’s you…It’s you I’m joined too as a submissive mate, aren’t I?” Branch asked him, his voice gentle and not at all accusatory, while at the same time his eyes widened with realisation.

The guru gulped again, he nodded at the grey troll and then he growled again before Creek said. “Yes, you are my mate! Mine! All mine!”

Branch gave him a nod of understanding in answer to this statement, before asking in a voice that still held no accusation. “Why didn’t you tell me this Creek?”

Creek decided the best thing he could do was answer this question as honestly as he could and so he did so. “We hadn’t been close in any way for a long time and you aren’t well…I just didn’t want to hurt you beloved.”

“I see. Well now I know I don’t have to worry any more that I might end up being mated to a troll who doesn’t care about me and who I don’t love in return…” Branch told him his voice both gentle and thoughtful at the same time.

The eyes of the purple troll had gone wide when the survivalist said this and he said to Branch in a shocked whisper. “Are you saying you love me?”

“Maybe…You’ll have to wait until I’m better to find out the answer for sure, because I am not telling you until then.” The grey troll told him teasingly, with a smile appearing on his face which wasn’t a small one but a largest one then Creek had ever seen until now and it filled his heart with joy. 

At the same time as this happened, the guru also noticed the grey colour of Branch’s skin lightening and becoming bluer then it had been before, this time Creek decided to say something about the fact that this was happening to the other male troll. “Your becoming less grey Branch.”

The survivalist looked down at his skin, his eyes went wide as he realised that Creek was he was less grey and bluer than he had been before, Branch looked to the spiritual troll with joy in his eyes and said in a trembling voice. “Your right…My colours are starting to reappear…I didn’t think I was ever going to see them again…This is amazing, thank you Creek, if it wasn’t for my time here with you I don’t think all these wonderful changes in my life would have taken place.”

“I’m glad I have been able to help you so much, but you have helped me to Branch.” Creek told the other troll, when Branch gave him a confused look after he said this the guru spoke to him again. “You showed me that I had missed you, that I had judge you far too harshly and most importantly that I love you, I probably have for a long time…I think I was just too afraid to admit that I loved you, but now I want the whole troll tree to know that I love you!” The purple troll said this last part with absolute conviction, while he spoke Creek got his hair to let go of the other troll’s hand and then spoke to Branch for a third time. “I look forward to you being well Branch…I want to kiss you and show you what your life will be like as my submissive mate.”

The grey troll could hear the promise of what was to come in the voice of the other male troll. “I look forward to being well too. Though I do feel better today.” As he said this Branch slowly sat up in bed, he reached for a tissue, blew his nose again, he drank some of the water on the bedside table before turning back to Creek and saying to him. “Can I have some medicine?”

“Of course.” The purple troll quickly found the bottle, he poured some of it out into a cup for the survivalist and then handed it over to him. “Here.”

“Thank you.” The survivalist said accepting the cup from him and taking his medicine, before putting the cup down on the bedside table. “If you want to go out and see your friends or do something outside of the pod today Creek then you can I should be alright by myself for a little while.”

The guru shook his head at the other troll before he said to the survivalist in a firm tone of voice. “I am not leaving you here on your own. I know you, I’ll come home and find you fallen on the floor or something because you have over exerted yourself in some way. So instead of going out I’ll invite the snack pack over for a little bit, if you are alright with that.” 

Branch had to admit he was happy to hear that the spiritual troll wasn’t going to leave him, and so he decided that he would agree to this suggestion, the grey blue troll gave him a nod and then spoke to the guru. “Yes, that would be fine Creek.”

“Will you join us?” Creek asked him truly wanting the other troll to join him and his friends.

The survivalist thought about this request for a few moments and then said to the other male troll. “Yes, for a little while at least I don’t want to give any of you my cold. I’ve been worried enough about you getting it.”

“Thank you for being willing to join us Branch and don’t worry about me becoming ill I have a good immune system.” The purple troll told him giving one arm a grateful squeeze.

“Are you saying I don’t have a good immune system?” The grey troll asked him with mock severity, when this made Creek chuckle, Branch smiled slightly at the guru and then spoke to the one he now knew was his life mate once more, with a slight note of trepidation entering his voice as he did so. “I will admit I am a little nervous about joining you and your friends…But hopefully I will begin to be able to call them my friends to. Just be sure to tell them I am still not fully well and am likely to tire easily I wouldn’t want them to think I am falling asleep because I am bored.”

“Of course I shall make sure to tell them that beloved. Would you object to me telling them we are bound together as mates or to me calling you beloved in front of my friends?” The spiritual troll asked the other troll a touch of nervousness to his voice.

“I would be honoured for you to tell them that we are bound together and you can call me beloved in front of them, in fact I like it when you call me that.” The survivalist told him with absolute honesty, before he took one of Creek’s hands into his and kissed the back of it.

The guru felt extremely happy that Branch was willing to try to be friends with the snack pack and he also felt very glad that the grey troll liked being called beloved by him and as the purple troll held onto his hand he asked the grey blue troll. “Now what do you say to breakfast?” Before the survivalist could answer this question, his tummy answered it for him by growling loudly, Branch blushed and Creek chuckled before speaking to him once again. “I think that is your tummy’s way of saying yes please. Plain toast again?”

“That would be wonderful thank you Creek.” The grey blue troll said giving him a grateful look.

The purple troll smiled at him, he left the bedroom and then Creek walked out into the kitchen he started to make them both toast and hot chocolate for breakfast. Once their breakfast was ready the guru put the two plates of toast as well as two mugs of onto a tray and then carried it into the bedroom. “Here we go!” Creek told the other troll cheerfully.

“That toast smells wonderful.” The survivalist said glad to see the other troll with breakfast as he felt utterly ravenous this morning and Branch knew this was a good sign for his recovery.

Creek smiled widely at the grey troll, he brought the tray over placed it over grey blue troll’s legs, the guru lifted one mug off of the tray he placed it onto the bedside table, Creek then took a plate of toasts before sitting down on the chair by the bedside and started to eat. Branch also began to eat breakfast, as he ate the survivalist decided that he was going to share one of his secrets with the guru in order to hopefully help to bring them closer. So it was that after he finished the toast the survivalist spoke to the purple troll blushing while he shared this secret with him. “I want to tell you something Creek something I’ve never told any other troll before, I write poetry…Romantic poetry…I’m actually quiet the romantic.”

The guru felt wonder and awe going through him, Creek could hardly believe that the grey troll had trusted him with such a secret part of himself and this knowledge made him feel proud that he had won the trust of the survivalist. The spiritual troll decided that in turn he would trust the other troll with one of his secrets and so said to the one he loved. “Thank you for trusting me Branch. I draw, I’ve never shown any other troll them…You know maybe we should show each other our work at some time.”

“I’d like that my mate.” Branch said happily, feeling very glad that Creek had shared with him one of his secrets in return for his own.

Hearing the grey troll call him mate made a thrill run through him and he said to Branch in demanding tone of voice. “Call me your mate again.”

The survivalist gulped and then said obediently. “My mate, my dominant mate.”

“That sounds so good Branch. I look forward to us being full mates and husbands.” Creek told him meaning every word as he spoke them to Branch.

“I’ll think about marrying you Creek.” The grey troll said cheekily to the other male troll.

The purple troll knew he was being teased, but he growled at Branch any way before asking. “Who said you get a choice?”

Creek felt joy and pride go through him as the survivalists looked at him with eyes that sparkled with mischief and held love in their depths instead of the sadness and pain he used to see in them. “I could always go back to the bunker and hided from you for the next ten years!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Creek said in mock horror joining in with the teasing which they were engaged in.

“Try me!” Branch shot back enjoying this friendly banter in comparison to their old ways.

“I’d just break in.” The purple troll told him with a cocky lift of the eye brows.

The survivalist let out a small huff of laughter before saying. “You mean you’d try.”

“Oh I’d manage to get into the bunker somehow, I am a very determined as well as resourceful troll and with you as my prize how could I not find a way in?” Creek told him before he gave Branch a kiss on the forehead. As the guru said this to him the grey troll’s colour lightened again, becoming a more definite shade of grey blue and this made Creek smile at him softly and spoke to the other troll again. “I’ll send a message to the snack pack to come and have lunch with us, does that sound alright to you?

“That sounds perfect.” Branch said in return, when Creek left the room to contact the snack pack, the survivalist took the time to look at his now blue grey skin, he had to admit that finding his happiness once more with the help of Creek was unexpected but wonderful. Branch was truly looking forward to being the submissive mate of the purple troll, marrying him and building a life with the guru as he loved Creek yet another thing he had never expected to come to the surface, but was now glad had done so. The blue grey troll slowly reached for the book he had been reading the day before and started to read it once more.

While Branch was doing this Creek was contacting the snack pack by sending a message to Poppy using Lotus his dragonfly as he had done before. While he did this the guru bathed in the joy of the fact that the troll he loved was willing to be his life mate and husband. The purple troll was very much looking forwards to making the other male troll his as well as them spending the rest of their lives together hopefully with their many children. Creek sincerely hoped that like him Branch would want a large family, but he decided that they could talk about this one the grey troll was feeling better. The guru was drawn out of these thoughts when Lotus returned carrying with him the pink stationary he knew belonged to the pink troll. Creek took the letter with one hand while he fed Lotus with the other, then the spiritual troll opened the letter from Poppy and read what she had to say. The princess was excited by his invitation, she asked what Creek had done to Branch to getting him to agree to her and the snack pack coming to visit them. This comment caused the purple troll to chuckle, before he read on and discovered that Poppy had agreed that the they were all looking forwards to seeing them at lunch time. 

When he reached the end of the letter Creek went back to the bedroom, as he entered it the grey blue troll looked up at him and the guru smiled at him before saying to Branch. “The snack pack are looking forward to coming for lunch, I was planning to make sandwiches and cupcakes for them and myself and I was wondering if you wanted the same as us or if you would like broth instead.”

“Oh I’ll have cupcakes and sandwiches with the rest of you thank you Creek. I think I’ll walk to the bathroom have a wash and then try walking into the living room today too.” Branch said as he pushed the bed sheets back.

The purple troll gave the survivalist a stern look as he spoke to him in a warning tone of voice. “Branch, you said you wouldn’t try to do too much too quickly.”

The grey blue troll rolled his eyes at the other male troll as he placed turned and placed his feet onto the floor by the side of the bed. “Fine, I’ll lean on you on the way to the bathroom, but I want to try walking from there to the living room on my own.”

“Alright you can try, but I’ll be watching you.” Creek promised him meaning these words as he said them to the other troll. Branch gave him a nod of understanding, the purple troll walked over to were the grey troll was seated on the edge of the bed and offered him one of his arms. Smiling gratefully at the other troll the survivalist took the offered arm, then stood up slowly, he didn’t get dizzy this time, but at the same time Branch did feel a little unsteady on his feet and was glad he had Creek to lean on at this time. “Are you alright?” Creek asked him gently wanting to be sure that the one he loved was alright.

“Still a little unsteady.” Branch confessed to the other troll leaning on him a little more.  
“Now you know why I said you need not to over do things for a while yet.” Creek told him in a firm voice with a small smile turning up his lips as he spoke.

The grey blue troll rolls his eyes at the other troll. “Yes I know…I just hate it and wish I was better already.”

“I know you do beloved, but if you do too much too soon you know that you’ll only make yourself worse.” The guru told him in a very gentle and compassionate voice.

“I know that my love.” Branch told him as he leant on him on the way to the bathroom, once they were they were there the purple troll moved away from him and let the survivalist go into the bathroom alone. “I’ll call if I need you.” The grey blue troll assured him from inside the bathroom.

“I trust you.” Creek said meaning these words with all of his heart as he made his way to the kitchen to start working on lunch for the snack pack, Branch and himself. 

A while later the survivalist called out. “Creek?”

Instantly the guru put his work to one side, he came to the bathroom, he found Branch was in the door way, he smiled at the grey blue troll and offered him an arm saying in a mocking high class voice. “May I escort you to the sofa sir?”

This worked as Creek hoped it would when Branch let out a small laugh and accepted his arm saying in an equally ridiculously over the top posh voice. “Why sir I would be most delighted.”  
The spiritual troll chuckled, then helped the survivalist walk over to the sofa and sit down, before asking in his normal voice. “Would you like your book and a blanket?”

“Just the book will be fine Creek thank you.” Before he could walk to far away, Branch caught his hand and then pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand as he had once before. 

Creek gave him a smile, he went back to the bedroom, the guru picked up his father’s old book, he was glad to see Branch making use of it after so many years of the book sitting on his bookshelves unloved, the guru returned to the living room and handed the book over to the grey blue troll. “Here you go.”

“Many thanks.” Branch said to Creek, who smiled at him in return for this thanks from the other troll and then made his way back to the kitchen in order to carry on preparing lunch for the snack pack, Branch and himself.

When the guru finished getting ready for lunch he came into the living room, as he did so the grey blue troll seeming to sensing him looked up from the book, Creek watched him his whole body filling with warmth and pleasure as the eyes of Branch filled with love. The purple troll smiled at him widely, he walked over to the sofa, Creek sat down beside the other male troll and the survivalist surprised him by placing his head onto his shoulder. The guru smiled down at him, he was so happy to see the other male troll being openly affectionate towards him and Creek placed an arm around the shoulders of Branch. The two male trolls just sat on the sofa like this, neither of them said anything instead they just let themselves enjoy being together like this. If they were both honest the two of them never wanted the snack pack to arrive and ruin this absolutely perfect moment, but Branch and Creek knew they would so the two male trolls decided to enjoy it for as long as they could.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

As the knocking which heralding the arrival of the snack pack sounded at the pod door the Branch and Creek sighed, they reluctantly moved apart, at the same time as they did this the two male trolls felt sad and upset to have been interrupted. The grey blue troll marked the page in the book he had been reading and then the survivalist placed it to one side on a table. While he did this Creek made his way over to the front door and let his friends in, when he did this they all greeted him cheerfully before making their way into the pod. When the snack pack noticed Branch sitting on the sofa of the pod, as well as that he was a shade of grey blue they were so shocked that the friends weren’t quite sure what to say to him at first, but Poppy being her usual cheerful self said brightly to the male troll. “Hey Branch!”

Branch returned her greeting, it wasn’t as cheerful as the princesses one but it was better than usually was and was accompanied with a small smile that shocked all of the snack pack. “Hello Poppy.” The grey blue troll then turned his attention to the other trolls and greeted them by saying to the snack pack as a whole. “Hey guys.” They all quickly broke out of their shock and then greeted him in return.

Creek was glad to see that the grey blue troll and his friends were trying to get along together, the guru walked over to Branch, he sat down on the sofa beside the survivalist and placed an arm around the grey blue troll. This act on the part of the spiritual troll caused the snack pack to look at them with expressions which were a mixture of awe and confusion. Before the friends could recover from this surprise, Branch gave Creek an affectionate smile and sent them all into shock once more. Eventually the snack pack recovered themselves, they settled on the chairs in the living room and the trolls started to talk together. After talking together about general subjects for a while, Creek addressed his friends with a smile on his face wanting to share his happiness about his relationship with Branch with them. “Branch and I are in love and we are have discovered we are supposed to be mates.”

There was a moment of absolute silence after the purple troll, then Poppy let put a squeal of joy and then asked them with excitement clear in her voice. “You are really?”

“We are.” The survivalist confirmed to the princess with a small smile for Creek.

“Are you getting married?” Suki asked starting to smile at the clearly happy and relaxed couple sitting together on the sofa before them.

The purple troll smiled at the DJ, he gave her a nod as he spoke. “Well I have told Branch we are going to get married.

“And I told you, I’ll think about it.” The grey blue troll instantly shot back playfully.

The snack pack were utterly amazed to see the survivalist talking to Creek in this very clearly playful way, but it showed quiet clearly that this troll had changed in the past few days in the company of the purple troll. The guru looked down at the one he loved, Creek growled at Branch in a dominant fashion happy to show the other male troll who was in charge in this relationship despite the presence of his friends in the pod with them. “You will marry me.” Creek stated to him in a firm voice his instincts as a dominant mate flaring into life and a feeling of determination settling over him.

The friends of the purple troll all shared startled looks this action on the part of the purple troll, as it showed quiet clearly to them that he was clearly the dominant troll out of this couple. They were equally stunned when Branch simply looked at the guru with a look which was a mixture of fondness and acceptance, showing them that he was quite happy to be his submissive mate. The snack pack could hardly believe what they were seeing in front of them but at the same time it was quite clear to them that the two male trolls where clearly very much in love and happy with the parts they were to play in this relationship. 

Poppy was bouncing in her seat she was so happy to see Branch and Creek together, as far as she was concerned they were perfect together and should have been together way before now. The princess very much hoped that once Branch was fully recovered that they would marry as she felt sure they would be perfect together. After she thought about this the pink troll could just picture what their children would look like and she smiled widely at the image in her head. “Your kids are going to be so cute!” The princess gushed to the couple.

Creek smiled at Branch in a cheeky way, he placed an arm around his shoulders and then pulled the grey blue troll into him as he said. “See now we have to get married, you don’t want to deprive poor Poppy of seeing our cute babies!”

Branch playfully punched his arm before speaking to him. “We are not getting married or having pods just to satisfy Poppy! Honestly dear one what am I going to do with you?”

The cheeky smile on the face of the purple troll grew wider, he leant in towards Branch and then said suggestively. “Oh I can think of a few things you could do with me.”

“Creek! Don’t say things like that! We gave guests!” The grey blue troll said scolding the other male troll blushing brightly as he did so as he felt very embarrassed by what Creek was saying.

“Oh fine…I’ll behave for now at least, but you are so cute when you blush beloved.” Creek told the one he loved with a grin, before he then kissed Branch on the forehead, the survivalist rolled his eyes at the other male troll, but didn’t move away from the side of the Creek and leant his head onto the shoulder of the one he loved.

A short while later the grey blue troll reluctantly moved away from the guru and then said to him. “I think it’s time for lunch Creek.”

“Agreed.” The purple troll said before he stood up from the sofa and he made his way into the kitchen, Poppy quickly bounced up and followed him and together they brought lunch in. When this was done the guru went into the bedroom he brought the medicine for Branch with him, Creek poured some of it out and handed it over to the grey blue troll.

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said gratefully to the one he loved before he took the medication, once the grey blue troll had done this the survivalist placed the now empty cup down on the table, before Branch then picked up his plate of sandwiches and started to eat. Creek had settled back down on the sofa beside the one he loved, the purple troll also helped himself to some sandwiches. As the trolls ate together they talked about up coming parties, birthday gifts which needed purchasing and relationships which were growing. It was Guy Diamond who noticed that at some point Branch after he had finished eating his lunch had fallen asleep with his head against Creek’s shoulder, said softly to the guru. “Branch is asleep.”

The purple troll looked down at the one he loved, who was as the other male troll had told him was now peacefully asleep against his shoulder as soon as Creek noticed Branch was asleep he felt a wave of protectiveness and love go through him towards the grey blue troll. Very gently the spiritual troll moved Branch away from him carefully leaning survivalist back against the sofa cushions. Once the guru had done this he stood up slowly so as not to wake Branch, then Creek gently lifted the sleeping male troll up into his arms, and asked the shimmering troll in a soft voice. “Guy Diamond do you mind pulling down the bedclothes for me?”

Guy shook a head at the grey blue troll and then said to Creek as he stood up. “No of course I don’t mind helping you.” The sparkling troll quietly followed the purple troll into the bedroom, he walked around Creek, Guy Diamond pulled the covers of the bed down for the other male troll and then stepped back from the bed to give the guru room to put Branch down in the bed.

The spiritual troll gave him a grateful look, the shimmering troll smiled back at him and then Guy quietly left the room feeling that the couple should be alone at this moment. Once the guru was sure that he was alone with Branch he lowered the survivalist into the bed, Creek covered the grey blue troll with the covers and then kissed him on the forehead. “Sleep well Beloved.” The purple troll left the bedroom quietly shutting the door of the bedroom to behind him, to make sure that he could hear the one he loved if Branch should call for him.

When Branch woke up some time later he found himself in bed covered up, the grey blue troll frowned with confusion as he didn’t remember going to bed by himself. This caused the survivalist to come to the conclusion that Creek had probably put him to bed and he blushed feeling ashamed that he had fallen asleep. Quickly Branch looked around for the purple troll wanting to apologise to him, when the survivalist couldn’t see him in the room Branch slowly sat up in bed and then called out. “Creek?!”

A few moments later the purple troll came into the room, he was very happy to see Branch was awake again, the guru came over to the bedside and said to the other male troll. “I see you are awake again. You feel asleep on us not long after you finished eating lunch…Don’t worry beloved the snack pack understood that you were still healing from your illness, they said to wish you better. We are now alone together once more beloved.”

“I’m glad they understood that I fell asleep just because I am still healing. Poppy seems rather happy about us being together, I was a little surprised about that…I always thought that the princess and you were going to end up together.” Branch confessed with sadness and concern in his voice as he spoke, after he said this the grey blue troll coughed and then sipped the water waiting for him as it always on the bedside table.

Hearing the worry and sadness in the voice of the other male troll, Creek quickly sat down on the side of the bed, he took one of Branch’s hands into his, kissed the back of it and then said to him in a comforting voice. “Oh Branch, Poppy is my friend and she knew she was safe with me because I wasn’t interested in her in a romantic light because she is female.”

“Oh…” The blue grey troll said softly with relief in his voice, the grey blue troll was glad that he now understood why the princess and Creek had were so close to each other.

“I’m glad you joined us earlier.” The purple troll told him meaning these words.

“I’ll admit that it was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. I think I could become friends with the snack pack in time.” Branch admitted to the other male troll a small smile turning up his lips.

“Good I am happy to hear that.” Creek said to his life mate smiling back at the grey blue troll.

Branch reached for a tissue, he blew his nose, then turned his attention back to the one he loved saying with a wide smile on his face, but a serious tone to his voice. “So this whole argument over my marrying you…”

Before the survivalist could get any further Creek interrupted him saying in a strong voice. “It is not an argument. You are going to marry me!”

“Yes Creek I will marry you.” Branch said softly to the other troll and as he spoke the survivalist felt very happy to have said these words to the one he loved.

The purple troll looked at him with wide eyes, he was absolutely shocked that the grey blue troll had just said what he did, and so he said in a disbelieving whisper. “Really Beloved?”

The survivalist gave him a nod while saying with the love he felt for Creek clear in his eyes. “Yes Creek really. There is no other troll I would ever think of marrying, you are my dominant mate and the one that I love with all of my heart.”

“Thank you Branch I am very glad to hear you say that to me and I want you to know that I love you too.” Creek said giving the hand he was still holding a squeeze and then he asked Branch curiously. “What kind of wedding would you like to have beloved?”

“A small quiet one please…The snack pack can attend it since neither of us have any family to see us married it seems appropriate they should be there instead. Would you like Peppy or Poppy to marry us?” The grey blue troll asked in his turn.

Creek thought about this for a few moments and then said to the other male troll. “I’d love Poppy to marry us…Do you want a party after the wedding? I ask because I am sure the other trolls will discover we are going to marry and they will be upset that they can’t attend the wedding. I think that a big party after we marry would help them to feel less angry about not being able to be at our wedding as is traditional for a troll wedding.” 

Branch seeing the logic in this suggestion from the spiritual troll gave him a nod, before saying to the guru. “I wouldn’t mind a large party after the wedding if it will mean we don’t have to marry in front of all the other trolls. I just hope we have to stay to long at this party, as I want to be with you after we marry not the whole tribe.”

The purple troll gave him a knowing smile as he asked the other male troll with a thrill going through him. “Eager to be my submissive life mate are we?”

“Yes Creek I am.” The survivalist said in honesty turning a loving gaze onto the spiritual troll.  
The smile on the face of Creek grew when Branch confessed that he desired to be his mate and he then said to the other troll. “Well in that case I can understand why you wouldn’t want to spend too long at the party after the wedding…I don’t think any troll will judge us to harshly if we happened to sneak away from the party quiet early on.”

“Then it’s settled.” Branch said with a satisfied nod feeling very happy they had talked all this over and at the same time he looked forward with pleasure to becoming the submissive mate of the guru.

“Not quiet.” Creek said in disagreement, this caused the grey blue troll to give him a confused look and then the spiritual troll explained this comment. “Well love as you are going to be the bride, do you want to carry flowers as a bride usually does and do we want to ware smart suites for the wedding or something else?”

The survivalist was quiet for a few moments as he considered the answers he wanted to give to these questions and when he had his answers ready said to the other male troll. “I won’t carry flowers because that just wouldn’t be right for me…I’m not a flowers troll unless they are useful for healing something or useful for cooking. As for smart suites I have to say I don’t think that’s us, but maybe we could both ware some smarter clothing than we usually do. I for one don’t think my old brown patched shorts and leaf vest are right for a wedding.”

“I agree…I don’t think I would want to get married in my usual yellow trousers, it is a special occasion after all so it’s only right that we treat it as such.” Creek said to him nodding as he spoke.

“Do you think it would help the tribe feel less slighted for us not inviting them all to our wedding if we had a big wedding cake at the party so they can all have a slice?” Branch asked the one he loved in a thoughtful voice.

Creek really liked this idea and said enthusiastically to the other male troll. “I think that’s a great idea beloved!”

This enthusiastic praise for the troll he loved made the grey blue troll feel happy and his colouring became bluer again and he asked as this happened. “Good I am glad that you like the idea. So what flavour wedding cake do you think we should have?”

“Well chocolate is traditional for a troll wedding…But I’m not sure that would be right for us.” Creek said softly, he thought for a moment then admitted to Branch. “I’m rather fond of dark cholate cake myself.”

“So am I…I thought I was the only one! Have you ever tried it with strawberry icing?” Branch asked his eyes shining with pleasure as he thought about this.

“No…Is it good?” The purple troll asked him curiously.

Branch gave him an enthusiastic nod as he said a blissful tone of voice. “It’s wonderful, mint and orange can be good too.”

Suddenly a look passed over the face of Creek that spoke of an idea having come to him and he spoke with excitement to the one he loved. “Why don’t we have a three-story dark chocolate wedding cake with orange icing on the bottom layer, strawberry icing on the next layer and then mint icing at the top?”

“Now that sounds like an amazing cake!” The blue grey troll said this in a really happy tone of voice, and as he spoke his skin became fully teal blue once more, his hair was also now royal blue and stood up in a new taller shape. The eyes of the guru went wide at this sight, noticing the awed, but joyful expression on the face of the troll he loved Branch asked him. “What is it Creek my love?”

“Your blue…” The spiritual troll stuttered out pointing at his skin and then his hair.

The now completely blue troll looked down at his hands he stared at his skin for a few moments with shock, then he quickly pulled down at his hair and stared at this as well before he released it once more. After he had done this Branch sat there quietly for a moment, then the survivalist looked to Creek, he smiled widely and said with joy shining in his eyes as well as clear in his voice. “This is amazing! I’m happy! I found hope all thanks to you my mate.”

The purple troll was so very glad to see the troll he loved was so happy, Creek kissed him on the forehead and then said to Branch in a soft voice. “I really wish I could kiss you properly right now, but I don’t want to catch your cold.”

“Well I am recovering very well so hopefully you will get your wish soon enough.” The survivalist told him meaning every one of the words he spoke.

“I hope so, its torture not to be able to kiss you properly.” Creek told him with a groan, before kissing him on one cheek and then on the other before smiling at the one he loved.

Branch chuckled slightly when the other troll admitted this and then said to him in a very gentle voice. “I love you Creek.”

“I love you to Branch…You look tired again.” Creek said gently stroking his fingers over the hair of the still sick troll.

The blue troll yawned widely, he gave the guru a slow nod, Branch then leant into the hand stroking his hair as he said to him. “Yes I’m sleepy…Would you join me?” The guru gave the one he loved a nod in answer to this question, as the blue troll lay back down in the bed, Creek lay down behind him and put his arms around Branch. “Thank you Creek.” The survivalist said softly, as his eyes closed and he fell asleep in lying beside the one he loved Branch felt utterly happy and at ease for the first time in a very long time and the grey blue troll hoped he never lost these feelings. The spiritual troll smiled to himself, it felt wonderful to him to be lying in bed holding the one he loved close to him knowing as he did now that they would marry and be mates. Creek decided he would have a nap while Branch slept, so he closed his own eyes and happily drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

Creek was the one out of the two male trolls who woke first after their nap, the guru let himself bathe in the warm content feeling which holding Branch close to him like this gave him. The purple troll smiled to himself, while he had been sleeping the guru had experienced a wonderful dream of himself and Branch married with their many children around them, Creek felt sure that this dream had been caused by Poppy saying to them how cute their children would be. Slowly the guru pushed himself up on one arm, he looked down at Branch sleeping beside him, his lips were turned up in a small smile, the survivalist was clearly sleeping peacefully and once again as Creek looked at him he thought of sleeping beauty. The smile on the face of the guru grew he could just imagine himself telling their kids a version of the fairy tale where Branch was the sleeping beauty and he was the prince, while the blue troll blushed like crazy.

Creek just carried on watching Branch sleeping, he didn’t disturb the other troll as he knew that the blue troll needed all the rest he could get to help him heal. Eventually the survivalist woke up, while his eyes were closed he realised that Creek was still in bed with him which caused Branch smile to himself it felt to him wonderful to know the one he loved was there with him. Slowly the grey blue troll opened his eyes, seeing the spiritual troll watching him the blue troll’s eyes lit with pleasure, the smile on his face grew and Branch said to him in a loving tone of voice. “Hello there my love.”

“Hello beloved, did you sleep well?” The guru asked him gently wanting to make sure that the other troll was alright.

Branch gave him a nod as he said. “Yes love I did.”

Creek felt relief and gladness filling him that the one he loved slept well and so he said to him. “Good you need your rest to get better. Do you want to sit in the living room again while I make dinner?”

“I’d like that very much.” The blue troll said with a smile for the other troll as he felt love and gratefulness towards the one he loved welling up inside him.

The guru got out of bed, Branch also got up but much more slowly than him, Creek walked around the bed and stood near to the one he loved. The purple troll was glad to see he was standing on his own now, but at the same time the guru felt concerned that Branch might fall over and hurt himself and this concern was clear in his voice when he asked the survivalist. “Are you alight?”

The blue troll gave him a nod, he felt much steadier on his feet than he had before now, Branch wanted to try walking and so he said to Creek with a determined note to his voice. “I’m going to try walking to the living room.”

“Alright love, but I will be close by in case you need me.” The spiritual troll told the one he loved in a firm voice.

Branch knew better than to disagree with this and in honesty the blue troll wanted the guru close to him in case he did fall over in case he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was. The survivalist slowly walked into the living room, being sure not to walk to quickly so he didn’t lose his balance, once in the living room Branch made his way over to the sofa and then sat down. The blue troll grinned up at the guru from where he was sitting on the sofa, he felt thrilled to have manage to walk to the sofa on his own even if it had been slowly. Creek smiled back at him, he was glad for the other troll that he was now strong enough to walk to the sofa on his own and at the same time the guru was thrilled for himself as the sooner the survivalist recovered the sooner he could make Branch his mate.

Wanting to stop himself getting to excited by this idea, Creek distracted himself from it by asking the blue troll. “What would you like for dinner tonight beloved?”

The survivalist thought about his answer to this question for a few moments, he rather liked the idea of having some broth again and so he asked the other male troll. “May I have some of that wonderful broth again?”

“Of course you may, would you like some mash with it to make the broth more filling?” Creek asked as he made his way from the living room and into the kitchen.

“That would be great thank you Creek.” Branch said to him he had to admit that sounded wonderful, the anticipation of this meal made his tummy rumble and he was glad that Creek wasn’t there to hear his tummy. The blue troll wished he could help the one he loved to make dinner, but he knew that this just wasn’t possible for him yet which aggravated Branch. The blue troll didn’t want to make himself angry so the survivalist picked up the book he had been reading and started to read it once more. 

He was suddenly pulled out of the book when Creek now standing in front of him, he called out to him gently and with a touch of amusement to his voice. “Dinner is ready beloved.”

As Branch looked up from the book he found the purple troll standing in front of him, Creek was holding a tray with dinner on it smiling down at him. “Thank you.” The blue troll said to him gratefully blushing as he did so, while Branch did this he quickly marking his place in the book, before the survivalist put the book to one side on the table and accepted the tray from Creek.

After he had done this the guru returned to the kitchen, he brought in his own tray on which sat his dinner of rainbow fish and chips, Creek sat down beside Branch and the two of them began to eat their meals together in a companionable silence. When dinner was finished the purple troll set off to the kitchen with his own tray, when he turned around Branch was standing behind him with his tray. This fact caused the guru to jump with surprise, he let out a startled gasp and then he glared at the blue troll as anger with concern mixed into it came rolling through him. “Branch! You shouldn’t be over doing things you know that!”

Slowly the survivalist smiled at him and then said in a reassuring voice. “Yes love I know, but I feel alright I really do…But if it makes you feel better you can walk with me back to the sofa.”

Creek had to admit that he did feel happier knowing that Branch was willing to let him help him back to the sofa in the living room, but he still felt worry and upset welling up inside him and so he said to the blue troll. “Yes Branch that will help, but next time call me and let me be there in case you need me alright?”

The survivalist gave the spiritual troll a nod in answer to this question, he didn’t argue with Creek because he could clearly see how upset and worried the other troll had been made by his actions, seeing this made him regret what he had done with all of his heart and want to make it up for any pain he had given him. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to surprise you…I promise from now on that I won’t try to walk around the pod again without you being near.”

“I forgive you for making me worry beloved and I thank you for the promise that you won’t try anything like that again unless I am there to watch over you.” Creek said feeling relived that Branch now seemed to truly understand how worried he was about him at this time. “Come on now let’s get you back to the sofa.” 

Branch gave the guru a compliant nod, he slowly made his way back to the sofa with Creek not far behind him keeping a close eye on the blue troll as he walked. When he reached the sofa, the survivalist carefully sat back down, the spiritual troll felt relieved that the other troll was alright, so he bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. After he did this Branch caught hold of one of his hands and kissed the palm of it and looked up at him with large apologetic teal blue eyes. Just like last time this act sent a wave of pleasure through Creek and all he wanted was to kiss Branch on the lips, but this time it was also accompanied with the natural urge to pin his submissive mate down to the sofa and make him his. The guru called up all his years of spiritual training in order to prevent himself from following this strong desire. Branch could see the desire Creek felt for him in the eyes of the purple troll, he wanted to pull the one he loved down, to kiss him and submit to his mate, but the blue troll knew while he was still recovering from being ill that the guru would resist doing this. This fact made Branch feel both glad that he had a mate who was so considerate and frustrated because he too wanted what he knew Creek wanted.

The spiritual troll forced himself to move away from the one he loved and made his way back to the kitchen so he could finish up tidying up after dinner and use this time to muzzle his natural instincts towards Branch. The blue troll resisted going after the guru, he didn’t want to upset Creek again, so instead he picked up the book he was reading and carried on reading it. So, it was that when the guru came back into the living room the blue troll was reading once again, he noticed that the survivalist was almost at the end of the book and so as he walked across the room towards Branch, the spiritual troll called the attention of the one he loved to him by saying to the blue troll. “I see you have almost finished the book would you like me to find you another?”

The survivalist looked up at Creek, he gave the other male troll a smiled, marked the place in the book, placed it on the table next to the sofa and then answered the question from the other male troll. “Yes please dearest one.”

The guru made his way over to the book case, he ran his fingers along the books looking for one he thought the survivalist might like, eventually he found a title which sounded promising and so the spiritual troll said to Branch. “I have one here that is called the creatures of the forest, would you like to read that?”

When the survivalist heard this title, he was both enthused and curious about the book and so he said to the one he loved. “That sounds like it would be interesting to read.”

Creek brought this book over to, he placed it onto the table beside the sofa next to the one which the blue troll was already reading, before the purple troll then sat down beside Branch, he put an arm around him and pulled the blue troll close to him while Creek asked the other male troll. “May I join you in bed again tonight?”

The survivalist gave him a smile, it filed him with joy and pleasure to know that the troll he loved wanted to sleep alongside him again. “I would love you to join me as you did earlier, but are you are you will be comfortable enough in bed with me.”

The purple troll felt thrilled to know that Branch cared about his comfort and wanted him to be in bed with him. “Yes beloved trust me I will be very comfortable in bed with you.”

“Good, I look forwards to having you in bed beside me tonight.” Branch told him with honesty as he nestled into the side of Creek.

Those words sent a wave of pleasure through the guru, as this happened his dominant nature started to make a suggestion for what he could do tonight while they were in bed which wouldn’t hurt Branch in the slightest despite him being ill. Creek rather liked this idea, he decided that he would try it out on the one he loved when they went to bed tonight and see how the other male troll responded to this idea. For now the spiritual troll was more than content to sit here and hold Branch close to him, and he was not alone in this feeling as the survivalist was enjoying this time with Creek just as much. After a while the two male trolls reluctantly moved apart the purple troll looked at the one he loved and then said softly to Branch. “Would you mind if I did some meditation and yoga?”

“No I don’t mind dearest, you go ahead, I’m happy to read while you do so.” Branch told Creek in honesty.

The spiritual troll got up from the sofa, he brought out his yoga mat, Creek placed it on the floor of the pod, then put on some relaxing music and started to work through his yoga poses and once this was done Creek began to meditate. Branch watched the other troll meditating he looked at peace, the music he decided was nice to, he felt himself relaxing, slowly the survivalist brought his own legs up, he sat cross legged on the sofa, he didn’t close his eyes like Creek but he did just let his thoughts drift. When the guru finished meditating, he opened his eyes the purple troll quickly spotted what Branch was doing and his eyes widened, the guru could tell that the other troll wasn’t quiet there, he hadn’t seen a troll meditate like that since his father died. Creek didn’t want to disturb the blue troll, he had never seen the other troll do anything remotely spiritual before, it filled him with delight to know that there was some spirituality inside him and Creek hoped that given time he could help to bring it to the surface once more.

A few moments later Branch blinked, his eyes focused, he looked at the purple troll blushed slightly and then said shyly to the other troll. “I haven’t done that for years.”

“I didn’t know you even knew how to.” Creek said to him softly, he got to his feet and sat on the sofa beside Branch.

The blue troll’s blush grew before he admitted to the other troll. “You father and mother taught me.” 

“I had no idea you were a student of my parents…” The guru said to him, as he said this to Branch he felt very intrigued to hear more about the relationship the blue troll he had once had with his parents and so Creek said to the other male troll. “Why were you a student of my mother and father?”

Branch gave him a careless shrug and then explained to the one he loved. “They said I was spiritual gifted…I never could see it myself…Then I went grey and never bothered to peruse it.”

“I wonder what gifts you had.” Creek said curiously, looking at the troll in front of him, for the first time the guru let himself concentrate on the aura of the blue troll it was a mixture of light yellow which spoke of the hope, happiness he felt now and of his spiritual gifts which were now waking in him once more, and but most prominent was a deep red which spoke of his survival skills.

“What are you doing?” The blue troll asked the other, he shuddered slightly then spoke to the guru again. “That tickles.”

“Sorry I was looking at your aura, your clearly sensitive to that though…Can you see mine at all?” Creek asked him gently.

Branch shook his head slightly as he uncrossed his legs and sat back onto the sofa in a normal way. “No, I’m not sure I’d want to find out what spiritual skills I have…That’s your field really and I am happy to leave it to you…If that’s alright?”

“Would you be willing to join me in meditating and practicing yoga I really think it might help you beloved.” As Creek spoke he got to his feet, he walked over to the sofa, the guru sat down beside him and placed a hand onto his knee.

The blue troll gave him a nod of agreement. “I think I’d like that…You’ll have to go easy on teaching me the yoga I’ve never tried it before.”

The spiritual troll smiled at him and said gently to the other troll. “Don’t worry I’ve had students before, I promise I won’t push you to do too much too soon. It’s getting late do you want to head to bed?”

“Yes I think that would be a good idea.” Slowly Branch got to his feet, Creek quickly followed him, the purple troll and the blue troll gradually made their way through the living room and into the bedroom. Once the two male trolls were in the bedroom Branch took off his leaf vest which made Creek’s eyes widened and him run his tongue over his lips, a reaction which the blue troll didn’t see because he had his back to the guru something which Creek was very glad of. So it was that a few moments later only in their trousers the two male trolls slipped into bed side by side, facing each other and once they were settled in the bed Creek moved closer to the survivalist. Branch watched him do this with wide questioning eyes, the guru answered this question by starting slowly and gently kiss his way over the chest of the blue troll. Branch let out a long moan as desire bloomed inside him, this felt so good, so very good to him and the survivalist wanted to feel more pleasure. “Uh Creek…That feels good.”

“I thought it might, my little virgin.” Creek said to him with desire and pleasure lacing his voice, after he said this the spiritual troll started licking as well as kissing his way over the chest of Branch.

The blue troll was shocked that the guru had known that he had never been with any other troll in all of his life and he asked in a confused voice. “Ahh, Creek how did you know I was a virgin?” 

“Oh beloved, it was obvious to me. Don’t worry you can trust me I’ll be gentle with you.” After he said this the purple troll continued to lick and kiss his way over Branch’s chest then experimentally licked over one nipple of the survivalist.

“I trust you…Uhhh!” The blue troll cried out softly when Creek licked over his nipple, as he did this his head fell back an expression of pleasure came onto his face and Branch felt his thoughts starting to fade clouded by pleasure which the survivalist knew was natural for a submissive.

“That’s it that’s right my little submissive mate just let me pleasure you.” Creek started stroking over the blue troll’s arm getting him to relax, which he did slowly but surely and as Branch relaxed alongside him feelings of pleasure and power surged through Creek. His dominant nature reared up from inside him, it howled for release, the guru was careful to only give it a little leash by letting himself growl softly at Branch. The survivalist responded on natural instinct whimpering submissively his mind to fogged by his submissive nature to do anything else. “Good Branch that’s it just give in.” As he said this Creek looked up at Branch, his head was tilted back and wondering how far the blue troll was lost already to his submissive nature because he had never been touched or pleasured before Creek said commandingly. “Look at me my mate!”

The only response which the survivalist could make to this demand was a defeated grown, he looked down at the purple troll pleasuring him. Desire burned its way through him as Creek noticed his eyes had a slight glazed look and purple tone to them, which showed that Branch was submitting to him. Another growl left the guru one which was stronger and louder than the first and drew another submissive whimper from the blue troll. Creek then went back to kissing and licking his way over the chest of the survivalist, who started to whine and groan in pleasure once more, his body beginning to twitch slightly as he became more aroused under the attentions of Creek. The guru could feel that Branch was becoming hard under his attentions, so he knew that the other male troll was enjoying this very much and he knew that the blue troll wasn’t alone in this reaction to their interactions, but he kept his own arousal hidden from Branch. The spiritual troll smiled to himself he felt wonderful to be giving the blue troll his first tastes of pleasure and he looked forward to showing him more, but he wanted to be careful with him because of both his health and innocence.

When Creek stopped pleasuring the other male troll some time later Branch let out a groan of disappointment and said to his mate in a pleading voice. “Please my dominant mate don’t stop! Show me my place please.”

The purple troll smiled up at him saying to him gently, but firmly. “I know you want more love but I don’t want to push you while you are still recovering.” Branch let out a whimper, which fed the dominant nature of Creek, he closed his eyes and tried to fight it back down so he wouldn’t become tempted to go further with the other male troll. Seeing this reaction to what he had done, the blue troll licked his lips, then driven on by his instincts Branch whined, whimpered and squirmed against the purple troll while letting out small submissive noises. Excitement rushed through the survivalist as Creek’s grey blue eyes snapped open and he let out a long low growl his dominant nature coming to the surface again. The purple troll took a deep breath he let it out slowly and then spoke to the other male troll in a commanding voice. “No more Branch, get some sleep.” Knowing when he was defeated and that he should obey his dominant mate at this time, the survivalist gave him a nod, Creek smiled glad that his submissive mate was willing to obey him so easily. The spiritual troll put his arms around Branch, the blue troll snuggled against Creek and quickly the two male trolls quickly fell asleep holding each other.


	8. Note

There will be no more of this story as it has been pointed out to me that this story is terrible. Since my work is so bad I won't be publishing any more of my Branch and Creek stories here and may delete all the others I wrote. If the person who wrote that comment comes back to write one in response to this it will be deleted so please don't.


	9. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your support! So you know I won't be giving up the stories will remain and I plan to try to write many more Breek stories!

Chapter eight:

When morning came to Creek’s pod both male trolls were sleeping utterly peacefully in bed together and where holding each other close. This morning it was Branch who woke first, the first things which he became aware of was he felt much more like his normal self and the feeling Creeks arms around him. To the survivalist being held by the purple troll felt just as wonderful as it had the morning before, the blue troll felt sure that it would always feel this way about being in the arms of the Creek each night and every morning, for Branch realising that this it would be this way every morning sent a wave of pleasure and happiness through him. Slowly the blue troll opened his eyes, this was the first time that he had woken up before the other troll, Branch gently placed a kiss to the forehead of the one he loved and then one to the lips of Creek. As soon as the survivalist kissed him on the lips the grey blue eyes of the purple troll flew open, he quickly started to kiss Branch back, after a few moments Creek broke the kiss, he smiled softly at the survivalist and then he said very tenderly to him. “Good morning beloved.”

“Hello Creek did you sleep well?” Branch asked him gently wanting to be sure that the other troll had slept well while he had shared a bed with him.

“Wonderfully Branch, I love waking up to find you in bed beside me.” Creek told him with honesty before he gave the blue troll a gentle hug drawing the other male troll slightly closer to him and then speaking to him again. “I very much enjoyed being kissed awake…I have to admit I’ve been thinking that you look a lot like sleeping beauty…”

Branch smiled devilishly at the other troll this was an interesting fact to him and so he stored it away for his future use. “Really now…I’ll have to remember that.”

“Are you planning something?” Creek asked him suspiciously frowning at the blue troll slightly.

Feeling slightly more devilish than before the survivalist then said to him. “Well as I’m feeling so much better today, that I think I’ll be heading back to the bunker today. So I’ll say thank you for all the help…Ummm…” Branch’s words were cut off as Creek slammed him lips against those of the blue troll and growled at the same time.

As the survivalist kissed him back the purple troll rolled them over so that Branch was now under him, Creek made sure that the body of the blue troll was pinned down to his bed, before the guru then pulled back from the kiss and then said commandingly to Branch. “Mine! You are all mine! You are not leaving this pod without me! Do you understand my submissive mate?!”

“Yes, I understand my dominant mate. I promise I won’t leave this pod without you.” After Branch said this obediently to Creek after he did so the blue troll whimpered in a submissive way trying to appease him.

The purple troll wasn’t willing to be appeased by him just yet so Creek growled at Branch again, the guru also felt an overwhelming need to show the other male troll which one of them was in charge here, so just like the night before he kissed and licked his way over the chest of the survivalist knowing it would draw the true nature of the blue troll to the surface. Sure enough a few moments after Creek started teasing Branch, the blue troll whimpered loudly as pleasure bloomed inside him, he arched up slightly into this action, he could feel himself already starting to surrender to his role in this relationship. The purple troll drew back, he looked into the eyes of the blue troll they had that slight purple tint to them again, but they were focused on him this time which pleased Creek a great deal. The guru wanted to do so much more to the one he loved, but instead the purple troll contented himself by saying to the survivalist said. “I love you Branch so much.”

“I love you to Creek.” The blue troll said honestly in a softly voice, before lifting a hand and running the fingers of that hand into the two tone hair of the guru.

Creek leant into this gesture, he loved the feeling of Branch’s fingers in his hair, it felt so good to him and he closed his eyes slightly before saying softly to the survivalist. “I want to marry you as soon as possible beloved.”

“I guessed that.” The survivalist told him with a chuckle clear in his voice as he spoke.

“What can I say I’m eager to make sure all the trolls of our tribe know you belong to me and that I belong to you.” Creek told him with honesty.

Branch smiled up at him, he continued to stroke his fingers through the hair of the purple troll and as he did so the blue troll said. “I also want them all to know I belong to you and you belong to me.”

The guru couldn’t help but feel awe traveling through him as he looked down at Branch, he hadn’t expected him to answer his question with such quick agreement, but the guru quickly found that he was thrilled by the other male troll’s response to what he desired and so he said to Branch. “Good I am glad to hear you say that beloved. I have to admit that I am looking forward to seeing my ring on your finger and to be wearing yours on my finger.”

“Yes Creek That does sound like it would be perfect. Are you going to let me up dearest?” Branch asked him an expression of mischief clear on his face as he did so.

Seeing the look on the face of the one he loved, Creek took hold of one wrist he pushed that onto the pillow above Branch’s head, he then moved the other arm up so that the second wrist joined the first, he held them there and said to the blue troll in a low gravelly whisper. “No Branch I don’t want to let you up…Do you want to know what I want to do?” Branch’s voice was stolen away by this question from Creek and so he gave the other male troll gave him a nod in answer to this question. Seeing this response from the blue troll the guru smiled down at the one he loved and then said to the other male troll in the same low soft voice as before. “I want to tie this hands of yours up here so you can’t stop me doing what I want to you.” These words instantly sent desire burning through Branch and he helplessly squirmed against Creek, who’s smile grew and he spoke to the blue troll once more. “You like that idea do you?”

“Yes…” Branch said in a breathless voice as pleasure raced through him.

“You really are perfect mate for me.” Creek told him, before he captured the lips of the blue troll with his once more, making the kiss slightly deeper than the ones before this and when he pulled back the guru said to him. “I want to become mates with you beloved, but are you sure you’re well enough for this Branch?”

“Yes Creek…Very ready. If you’re not though this can wait.” After he said this the survivalist started to struggle in order to get himself free of the hold of Creek.

“Oh no you’re not going any were.” The purple troll said to the one he loved in a very strong voice, he growled deeply at Branch and then quickly quelled the other male troll’s struggles. Once Creek was sure that the blue troll wasn’t going to try to get away from him again, the guru spoke to him once more. “You are mine! My mate!” Branch continued to struggle refusing to submit to his dominant mate, this act of defiance from the blue troll fed the instinct of the guru, he growled more strongly than before at Branch as his instincts started to drown out reason. “MINE!” Creek yelled strongly at the survivalist, he froze for a moment his eyes widening and this was the only opening that which the purple troll needed. He dove in kissing the blue troll on his chest over his heart, Branch arched up into this, he let out a gasp which was part groan and Creek felt victory thunder threw him closely followed by his desire to mate with this troll.

“Creek! Uhhh Creek…” Branch moaned out as his ability to fight his dominant mate vanished under the combination of desire and love he felt for Creek.

As this happened the guru asked the other troll an age old traditional question between two trolls who loved each other one which would bind them together forever. “That’s it Branch. Do you submit?”

“Creek…Darling are you sure?” The blue troll asked very softly, his eyes were wide and filled with joy and wonder.

Creek gave him a nod, he loved this troll with all his heart he knew that now, he wanted no other and the purple troll knew he never would. “I’m sure beloved, more sure than I’ve been of anything in my whole life. Please Branch. Do you submit to me?”

“I submit Creek, but only to you, it will only ever be to you, because I love you and I trust you with all the I am and all I will ever be.” Branch told him with honesty.

As the blue troll said these words the purple troll felt as though he had been gifted something very precious and Creek knew he would never let go of the gift he was being given by Branch. “I love you and I trust you with all I am and all I will ever be too Branch. I will be yours and only yours for ever more.” As he spoke the purple troll started to glow with purple light, the blue troll lit with blue light, the guru kissed Branch and ran his fingers into the hair of the one he loved.

“Creek…Stop teasing me.” The survivalist begged him.

The spiritual troll gave him a small smile. “Trust me I am not teasing you yet…I’m just taking my time with you that’s all beloved.” After he said this Creek gently kissed his way down the chest of the blue troll and then slowly slipped the trousers of them both off.

 

Some hours later the two male trolls lay in bed side by side holding each other, they were utterly at peace and they bathed in the warm afterglow which their first time together had brought to them. Branch felt a little sore, but that was to be expected, Creek had brought him some pain killers which had taken some effect and the blue troll had to admit he was looking forward to repeating this experience with the one he loved. Branch smiled softly at the one he loved, he nuzzled a little closer to Creek and then said to the other male troll. “I want you to understand that the bedroom is the only place I’m going to be submitting to you.”

Creek smiled back at the blue troll and then said in honesty to Branch. “That’s fine by me beloved, I know you Branch, your strong, independent and stubborn and I wouldn’t change that about you, but fair warning if another troll flirts with you I will get possessive.”

The blue troll blushed deeply as Creek said this to him, he felt delighted to know that the one he loved felt so protective of him, Branch said seriously to the guru. “I understand, and trust me if any troll flirts with you I will be doing the same.”

It made the spiritual troll feel wonderful to know that Branch felt as protective of him as he did of the survivalist. “I’m glad to know you feel that way about me too.”

“When do you want to start telling the other trolls that we are getting married?” The survivalist asked the purple troll in a gentle voice trying to hide how eager he was to marry Creek from him at the same time.

“Would today be too quick for you?” Creek asked him with a wide smile teasing the blue troll a little.

Branch knew that the purple troll was teasing him, so he decided to tease him a little in return and so the survivalist said to the other male troll. “Well to be honest today would fine by me, but I think it is going to take a bit longer than that to organise a wedding. So do you want to tell the snack pack all at once, or start with just Poppy?”

The purple troll was surprised when Branch asked him this question, Creek shook his head slightly at the other male troll and said to the survivalist. “You constantly surprise me Branch but in wonderful ways. If you are happy then I would like to tell Poppy and then the others I only say that because I know that Poppy is going to be extremely excited by our news.”

After the guru said this Branch laughed openly for the first time, Creek loved the sound of his laugh and looked forwards to hearing it again. When at last the survivalist managed to stop laughing, he smiled widely at Creek and then said to the one he loved. “Yes, I’m sure our princess is going to get really excited and then go into full planning mode…She’s bound to get out the glitter…Ugh anything but glitter…Do you think we can talk her out of the glitter?” As Branch asked this he shuddered ever so slightly at the thought of all the glitter the princess was bound to insist on using.

“I didn’t know you didn’t like glitter…If you really hate it that much then I’m sure we can make Poppy see reason…Hopefully…Well maybe.” Creek said growing more and more doubtful as he spoke.

Branch felt resignation filling him, he let out a tortured sigh before saying to the other male troll. “I hope we can just stop her from going completely crazy over our wedding or trying to take over the planning of it.”

Creek placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead, he could understand the feelings of the other troll about the idea that Poppy might get carried away with their wedding or taking it over, Branch was after all at heart a simple and private troll which clashed with the princess of their tribe. Wanting to help ease the feelings of unease of the one he loved the guru said the blue troll in a gentle voice. “I’m sure that if both of us talk to Poppy about everything, that between us we can make sure that she doesn’t get to…Well…Carried away or take over.”

“Dearest…This is Poppy we are talking about…Carried away is the only thing she knows.” Branch told the purple troll with a knowing look.

The guru couldn’t help but chuckle as the other male troll said this to him, he knew this was the truth but still Creek hoped they would be able to do something about the princess’s over enthusiasm. “We will just have to be firm with Poppy, hopefully we can make her understand it’s what we want for our wedding that matters most.”

“That’s true. Shall we get up and have some breakfast before we call Poppy over?” Branch asked Creek not really wanting to move from where he was nestled against his chest.

“Yes we really should.” After the spiritual troll said this, they reluctantly released each other, the two male trolls got out of bed, dressed and then made their way together into the kitchen of the pod.

“Do you like pancakes?” Branch asked him curiously as he looked around the kitchen.

The guru looked at the one he was going to marry and gave him a nod as he said to him. “Yes I do.”

“Good then in that case I will make breakfast this morning…Syrup with your pancakes?” Branch asked as he started to look around for what he needed to make them breakfast.

“Yes to the syrup. Let’s make breakfast together this morning.” Creek suggested to the one he loved with a smile as he started to get the ingredients for the pan cakes, cutlery, plates and cooking implements they would need in order to cook breakfast out of the kitchen cupboards.

Branch smiled back at him more than happy to cook with Creek, he accepted what he needed to make the pancakes from him, the survivalist started to make them while the purple troll laid the table in the next room. Soon enough there were two stacks of pancakes sitting on plates, one with syrup and one without Creek took the plate with the pancakes with syrup on it and Branch the other, the couple then made their way into the main room of the pod, they settled at the dining table and once they were settled Creek addressed Branch. “I haven’t had pancakes for years…I had no idea you knew how to make them.”

“They were one of the few sweet things that I still liked when I was still grey.” The blue troll admitted to the guru with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

The spiritual troll started to eat the pancakes, they tasted wonderful, he hummed with enjoyment and then said with sincerity to the survivalist. “Wow Branch these are amazing!”

“Thank you, I’m glad you like them.” Branch said feeling a wave of pleasure go through him as Creek complimented his cooking.

Once breakfast was eaten the purple troll fed his dragonfly, with this done Creek sent Lotus off with a letter to summon Poppy to see them and it wasn’t long after the dragonfly returned home that there came knocking on the door to the pod. As Creek washed up in the kitchen Branch opened the door to the pod, he gave the princess a small smile and gestured her inside. “You look a lot better.” The pink troll said to the survivalist with a wide smile as she entered the pod.

“I feel a lot better.” Branch said as he shut the door, then followed her into the main room of the pod and called out to the one he loved in the kitchen. “Creek Poppy is here!”

The purple troll came out of the kitchen he smiled at his friend, he then walked over to the side of the survivalist and kissed him on the cheek before saying to the pink troll. “Good morning Poppy.”

“Good morning Creek.” Poppy said in return the princess was being positively eaten up inside by curiosity, she was desperate to know what it was that Creek and Branch had to tell her. Together the three trolls sat down in the living room, the pink troll looked from one male troll to the other, before unable to hold in her curiosity any longer she bounced on the sofa in exasperation and excitement as she asked the two of them. “Well, what did you have to tell me?”

Creek smiled at his friend, and then answered this question. “Branch has agreed to marry me.”

The princess let out a squeal of excitement, she flew out of the chair, Poppy hugged Creek, then Branch before saying with joy clear on her face and in her voice. “Congratulations! This is so amazing! The tribe will be so excited…We’ll have a huge party. The wedding will be massive, we’ll sing and dance all night long and I’ll get out the glitter.” As she spoke the princess started to pace excitedly around the living room, gesturing wildly as she spoke and her mind flying into full planning mode.

As she spoke Branch kept trying to interrupt her as he did so the blue troll felt fear and frustration building inside him. “Poppy…Poppy…” The survivalist frowned as the princess ignored him, slowly his temper slipped through his fingers until at last Branch’s anger became too much for him, which caused the blue troll to yell at her with all his might. “POPPY!” The pink troll instantly stopped talking, she turned to look at him with wide pink eyes and seeing he now had her attention Branch sighed deeply and then addressed the princess. “Firstly thank you for the congratulations. Second this is our wedding and we don’t want a huge wedding, Creek and I have our own ideas about how we would like the wedding to be and we don’t mind you helping us to organise it Poppy I am sure we will need the help.”

Creek knowing Branch was frustrated by Poppy took one of the blue troll’s hands into his gave it a squeeze before talking to the princess himself. “Branch is right, we love you Poppy and you are our friend, but this is our wedding and we want a small, simple wedding with just a few close friends for the ceremony. I knew this would upset the tribe so Branch and I settled on a large party afterwards with a huge cake for the whole tribe in order to placate them.”

“And please not too much glitter…especially the kind that sprays.” The blue troll said to the princess much more gently than before and with a noticeable shudder going over his body as he spoke.

“But…But glitter…” Poppy said her eyes still wide and her lower lip trembling slightly.

Branch sighed, he could feel his temper slipping once more, but he reighned it in and tried again to reason with Poppy. “I know you love glitter Poppy, I don’t mind it, but not all over my face and in my mouth…That stuff tastes horrible and takes me forever to get back out of my hair. I just want you to be reasonable with the amount of glitter being used that’s all I ask.”

“Branch is right Poppy love, this is our wedding and if too much glitter is something which bothers Branch then I’m asking you as our friend please respect that. I want us to have a wedding where we are both comfortable do you understand?” Creek asked his friend as gently as possible.

It was with this that the pink troll suddenly understood that Branch though blue once more was still uncomfortable with a lot of things and just starting to find his way as a troll once more. She also understood that Creek wanted to protect his mate and prevent him for going through anything which might make Branch become grey again. Poppy gave the two male trolls a nod, then said to them. “I’m sorry, your both right…This isn’t my wedding and I shouldn’t try to take it over. I have a couple of questions about your plans may I ask them?” Branch and Creek looked at each other after the princess asked this question, they then gave her a nod and the princess started to ask her questions. “Are the two of you going to perform a traditional wedding duet?”

Branch looked to Creek and then to Poppy before saying with a sad tinge to his voice. “We hadn’t talked about that…I haven’t sung for years because I was grey and I have no idea if I even can…” As the words of the survivalist’s words trailed off, the guru knowing of the pain in the past of Branch quickly squeezed the hand of the troll he loved and ran his thumb over to the knuckles of his hand to offer him comfort. The blue troll relaxed as Creek did this, he then placed his head onto the shoulder of the purple troll allowing himself to bathe in the warmth of his unconditionally given love and support of the other male troll. Branch took a few moments to gather himself and then he spoke to the troll princess once more. “I would like to find out if I can sing Poppy…But I’m not sure when I’ll feel ready to.”

The princess gave Branch a nod, this was the first time that she had seen that the other troll suffered with a deep internal pain, Poppy felt compassion filling her and then said to him in a gentle and reassuring tone of voice. “I won’t ask again then. We can make allowances for the fact you are still new to your colours and may not be quiet like the rest of us just yet. If you feel you want to or can sing with Creek for the wedding then just tell one of us alright?”

“Yes I will. Thank you for understanding.” Branch said to her giving her a small smile from where he was leaning against Creek.

Starting to understand why the guru wanted to protect Branch and respect his wishes towards the wedding Poppy asked Creek her next question. “I assume the two of you would like the traditional three weeks of peace from the tribe after the wedding?”

The purple troll smiled down at the blue troll before giving the princess a nod. “Yes we would.”

“So last question, who do you plan to have to perform the ceremony?” Poppy asked the couple with interest.

It was Creek who answered this question from the pink troll. “Well we had hoped you would.”

“Really me?” The couple gave her a nod and her face filled with joy as she said with glee. “Oh thank you! I’m so honoured! This will be the first wedding I have officiated!”

The couple laughed at the Poppy’s reaction to their request, they were very glad to see the princess was happy to be asked to marry them. Once their laughter died the spiritual troll asked then asked the pink troll. “So would you like to hear what we have planned for the wedding before I send a note to the rest of the snack pack or would you like to hear the plans along with them?” 

“Oh I can wait until they get here!” Poppy assured Creek cheerfully, after she said this Branch reluctantly removed his head from the shoulder of the guru, who kissed the forehead of the blue troll then his lips, he fed his dragonfly, before Creek then sent Lotus out with notes for the rest of the members of the snack pack. It wasn’t very long before Lotus came back, a few moments after this one by one the other members of the snack pack arrived at the purple troll’s pod. Once they were all settled in the living room, Creek and Branch told them what they had decided on and once this was done the trolls set to planning the rest of wedding of the newly mated couple.

When the wedding of the purple and blue troll took place a month later they wore smarter than they usually wore, over all it was a simple ceremony, their vows had been unpretentious, but heartfelt, the wedding was attended only by King Peppy and the snack pack and the ceremony was performed by Poppy. In every detail the wedding was just as Branch and Creek had wanted it to be which had made them both extremely happy with the way in which the wedding had come together. The party which was held after the wedding for the tribe to attend had been huge, the cake had gone down very well, just as the two male trolls had hopped this party had prevented the tribe from feeling left out of their wedding. None of the trolls had commented on the fact that Branch and Creek didn’t stay at the party long as they knew that they wanted to be together alone.


End file.
